The Mask
by BecksSmoak
Summary: Completely AU. Felicity is suspected to work with The Hood. To clear her name she starts searching for his true identity and slowly begins to realize that his green hood and mask are not the only things that keep her from turning him in. Olicity slow burn.
1. The mask - Prolog

**AN: I do not own arrow, the characters or anything else. Just the ideas. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy reading ;)**

**Felicity:**

It had been a crazy day at work for Felicity Smoak. Not only had literally every computer in accounting be hacked by an unknown source, but Starling City Police Detective Quentin Lance had hauled her out of the IT department and brought her downtown for interrogation. Fortunately without handcuffs, but that didn't stop the gossip. She, Felicity Smoak, Queen Consolidated's IT girl extraordinaire had been arrested by the police in the investigation against the local bad boy/vigilante, The Hood.

But Felicity was innocent, she knew nothing about this vigilante or his mission. She made sure to tell Detective Lance that. The older man seemed suspicious, but he believed her in the end. Everybody else did not. Including one very concerned CEO named Walter Steele, who didn't want his employees involved in anything illegal. Mr Steele even showed up in her office that day, asking why the police thought that she had a connection to The Hood.

It was stupid, really. The only reason the police suspected her in the first place was that she had written in her little blog about how her father had left her at the age of seven and how much she hated him for that. And now The Hood had killed her father, the police had found her blog before she could delete it and she was a suspect._ Just great._ Mr Steele believed her, he even offered his deepest condolence, but all her coworkers didn't, and now her private life was topic number one in the break room.

Things got out of hand when Nick from accounting mentioned that she probably had an affair with The Hood and paid him with sex to kill her own father. That comment made Felicity extremely angry, and as her own personal form of revenge she `_accidentally´ _forwarded a very…detailed email from Nicks mistress to his wife. For about ten seconds she felt all great and powerful, but then reality crashed over her. Her colleagues, her friends, everybody seemed to believe that SHE, little ordinary nerdy Felicity Smoak, had an affair with the city's most dangerous criminal. _Didn't they know her at all?_

Apparently not, and now it was her turn to right the wrongs. She was going to find the vigilante, discover his true identity and reveal it to the police. That way her name would be cleared and she would be a hero. _Win-win, right?_

For the next days she spent every spare minute with her search for the vigilante. But the man was a ghost. Assuming he was a man, one could never know, but in the pictures he seemed like a well-build male person. And he had a beard. So he probably was a man. _Great,_ Felicity thought. N_ow I even ramble in my head!_ Annoyed she shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand again. By hacking three federal, and a number of other `secure´ databases she had probably broken about fifty laws, but who cares? This Robin Hood wannabe had to be caught.

Right now she was sitting on her couch in her apartment, with her feet on the coffee table and her tablet on her legs, wearing only her favorite pajamas, an oversized Iron Man T-Shirt that her first boyfriend had given her a week before their breakup. She secretly loved male clothing as pjs, nothing else was so comfortable and so….nice. Wearing a man's shirt she felt protected and safe, like in a little bubble of happiness. Anyway, she took a sip of the expensive red wine that had screamed at her `_open me! Open me_!´. And who was she to resist such a temptation?

The blonde was so lost in her research that she didn't hear the window in her bedroom open, that she didn't see a hooded figure creeping inside her apartment with a bow in his hands. Only as a leather-cloved hand clasped firmly over her mouth did she realize that something was wrong. But it was too late, and the sweet smell of chloroform made her dizzy. She was unconscious after a few seconds.

**Oliver:**

Oliver Queen aka. The Hood hunched low on the roof of the apartment directly next to Felicity Smoak's. He had been watching the IT girl for the last few days after she was brought to the station by Detective Lance because of her apparent connection with The Hood. There was no connection, of course, but Miss Smoak suddenly seemed hell-bent to find him and uncover his true identity. It was him who had hacked the computers in accounting, with the help of a small device and youtube videos. Obviously there was nothing that money couldn't buy you, especially if you have no idea how hacking works but need the job done.

He had been looking for a money trail, but his search came up empty. Maybe he lacked the skill, maybe the device lacked the quality or maybe there was no money trail. Whatever it was, he HAD stumbled across one very blonde IT girl with a vendetta against his alter ego. And that was a problem he had to deal with right away, since said IT girl kept coming closer to the truth, even if she didn't suspect a thing. So he had observed her, spying or stalking are such ugly words that Dig insisted on calling it observing, and waited for the right time to have a little talk with her.

Now was probably the best time, since it was Friday night and she didn't have to work on the weekend. Nobody would notice if she disappeared for a few hours….or days. So he jumped on her fire escape, climbed to her bedroom window and opened it quietly. He only wanted to talk, honestly, but as soon as he saw the page she was reading on her tablet, a newspaper article about The Hoods targets, cold fear overcame him. She was too close. She had to be silenced.

So he put away his bow and took out the chloroform. It wouldn't hurt and she'd be out for a few hours. Her reading material must have been very exciting, because she only noticed him as he put the chloroform soaked cloth in front of her face. She blacked out almost immediately and he just caught her before she could kiss the floor.

Now, it seems, they would have to have a little talk.

**A review would be nice! Do you want me to continue this story? **


	2. The lair - Chapter 1

**AN: So, I decided to continue to write this story. Thanks for all the nice reviews :) I used to write all the time a few years ago, but mostly in German. So I would like to apologize for all mistakes I'll make in the future! I'm currently looking for a beta. Anyway, I'll probably be able to update rather fast during the next few weeks since university only begins in October. **

**Enjoy reading :) **

**Felicity:**

When Felicity came to it, she was sitting in a metallic chair with her hands bound behind her back. Her bare feet were also bound to the chair legs so that she could barely move. There was a throbbing pain in her head, her wrists were sore and the kink in her neck didn't help things either. Groaning she opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light in front of her. The room she was in seemed to be underground, but all the lights were dimmed, except for the one that had blinded her earlier. Right behind said light stood a hooded figure, probably her kidnapper, with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. She couldn't make out any features or even the color of his clothes. The shadows were the perfect cover for him.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked, but he didn't respond. Instead she heard a _Thud_, probably him dropping his bow on a table, and a _Beep_. Then he spoke, but apparently he was using a voice changer, because his voice was way too deep to be human.

"You know who I am, don't you Miss Smoak?"

"Of course I know who you are. You are HIM. The Hood. Like the most wanted criminal in the city. I've heard the stories, you know? How you robbed Adam Hunt, how you killed all the security guards. So….robbery, murder, kidnapping. Do you have any non-illegal hobbies? I mean…..not that murder or kidnapping is your hobby. You probably have a totally normal life, like with a wife, children, a family, a job. But what would your family think about you kidnapping poor innocent IT girls? Not that I am innocent. I am not! I've had my fair share of sexual experiences. But you don't need to know that! And I broke dozens of laws hacking into secret databases and searching for you….and I shouldn't have said that! Please don't kill me!"

Her brain seemed to think that now was the perfect time for another one of her babbles. _Great_. But The Hood didn't respond, he didn't move at all.

"I'm sorry, I have no brain-to-mouth filter, and when I'm nervous, I babble. A lot. And that usually makes people uncomfortable around me. Are you even a person? Or are you an alien? You know, not the green skinned kind, but the muscular hot God-like kind, like Thor?"

At that he chuckled and turned off the light.

"I can guarantee you that I am neither an alien nor a God, even though women tend to make that mistake."

Was that a joke? _Did the badass vigilante just make a joke? Okay, things just got totally creepy._ Maybe he was just trying to break the ice, make her comfortable before interrogating her. But if that was his goal, he should probably free her hands and feet and offer her a hot coca.

"I've been watching you, Miss Smoak, and I think the two of us should have little talk. Don't you agree?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and hoped that this was going to be short and painless.

"I am not going to hurt you, Miss Smoak. You don't have to be afraid."

Funny thing is she wasn't really afraid of him, she was just pissed off.

"Okay, Mister Hood! I get it! But seriously, you shouldn't have zip-tied me to a chair in my pjs! And the whole kidnapping thing is really so NOT cool! I am cold, I am hungry and I really need to pee! This is no way to treat a lady! And calling me Miss Smoak just annoys me, so you better start calling me Felicity!"

Maybe it was a bad idea to yell at The Hood, maybe it was totally suicidal. But right now she didn't care. Right now she needed to pee, badly. The Hood stepped forward and for a second she thought that he was going to slap her, or worse, gag her. But then he kneeled down in front of her, and next thing she knows the zip-ties were cut and he grabbed her arm to pull her with him towards a door. At first she was too stunned to move, but then he squeezed her arm even tighter, pulled a little harder and she couldn't hold her balance. She tripped. Just milliseconds before she hit the floor, strong arms cought her and hauled her up.

"That is the second time in five hours that I have to catch you. Are you always this clumpsy?" The Hood asked. Felicity shook her head, still to stunned to talk, and apparently too weak to walk. So he simply carried her to the bathroom, sat her down right in front of the door and even opened it for her.

"Hurry up, I don't like to be kept waiting. There will be food when you return.", he said and closed the door after her.

**Oliver:**

_Five minutes. She has been in the damn bathroom for five whole minutes_, and Oliver couldn't help but worry. _What if she found a way to escape? What if something happened to her?_ He was responsible for her, and his whole body screamed at him to keep her save. Maybe he should check on her. In the last five minutes he had managed to get some fries and a burger from the clubs kitchen, also a hot coca, because Felicity Smoak just seemed like the hot coca kinda girl. He also had found one of his old hoodies, a green one (there literally were no other hoodies in the lair. Otherwise he would have chosen any other color!), and a pair of thick woolen socks for her feet.

Just when he decided to check on her, the bathroom door opened and out came Felicity, but not the Felicity that had entered the room five minutes ago. Her hair was braided and pulled back in a ponytail, her face cleaned of any traces of make-up. _She looks younger, so young that people would probably ask for an ID if they'd see her in the club upstairs. But damn, she looks good._

"Sorry it took me that long, I just needed to….feel more like myself. And sorry for the yelling." She mumbled and nervously looked at her feet.

"It's okay, really. I got you some fries, a burger and some hot coca. Dig in."

Even though he was still using the voice changer and his voice still sounded foreign and….dangerous, she brightened up at his words. Without a word she practically inhaled the coca and the burger, and then took her sweet time with the fries. _The little moans she makes should be illegal._

As soon as she was done with her meal, he threw the socks and the hoodie at her. When she realized what color the hoodie has, she merely raised one of her cute eyebrows and slipped into the warm piece of clothing.

"So….you peed, you ate, you are warm, can we talk now or do you want anything else?"

There was a hint of teasing in his voice, and of course she noticed it. But she only swallowed nervously, nodded and scooted as far away from him as possible.

"Let's talk."

**AN: Constructive criticism is always welcome! So are reviews ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. The interrogation - Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Chapter 3! I wanted to upload chapers 3 and 4 today, but I was in the hospital this morning and lost a few hours of writing that way…sorry! I do have an idea where this story is going, but if you have any good ideas, just tell me! Also I forgot to mention that each chapter is divided into a part about Felicity and a part about Oliver. I'm having some trouble with uploading the documents, somehow the line breaks always disappear. Sorry. I would also like to have a cover art for the story, but unfortunately I'm completely uncreative when it comes to art. So that might take a while. And I know that it is rather unusual to write a story in Simple Present, but I read a book that was written in Simple Present and I loved it! Hope that's okay with you?**

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

"Why did you investigate me?" the Hood asked. Felicity made a face and tried to readjust her glasses, a nervous habit she had picked up in MIT, but stopped mid motion as soon as she saw his unnerving glare. Her hand unfortunately stopped right in front of her face, he tilted his head sideways and she scratched her chin, just to DO something with her hand. Why was she so embarrassed by his sheer presence?

_Okay, Lis, talk now and think later! He's going to be mad if you don't answer his questions. Even though he IS kinda sexy, especially if he acts all mad and Grr….Oh google, get a grip girl! That man is a killer!_

But getting a grip seemed almost impossible. Fortunately Felicity was a master of multitasking, so she could tell him everything while her brain was still frozen at fangirling about his handsomeness. So she just blurted out the whole story.

"Because you killed my father! I mean….that's not a bad thing for me, really, my father was like the world's largest asshole, he abandoned us when I was a little girl and drove my mother to drugs and alcohol and everything that comes with that. He used to hit us, you know? And when I didn't behave like his `perfect little princess´, he'd lock me into our basement for hours, sometimes even for days! What kind of an asshole does that even? You know, I spent years blaming me for my mother's condition, he made me believe that I was the reason why he hated us so much. That I destroyed their little perfect bubble and brought out the monster in him with my inappropriate behavior and all my faults. Like my rather bad eyesight. He didn't let me wear glasses, so I never saw anything sharp until my neighbor took me to get some glasses. God, I loved that woman. She made me realize that I am not responsible for my parents' actions and for my dad's behavior.

But what I'm trying to say is, that I am way too much okay with you killing him. I'm glad that he's dead and can't hurt me anymore. But the police thought that I had ordered you to kill him! And some asshole from accounting spread the word that we, as in you and me not him and me, have an affair and I'm sleeping with you…sort of like an exchange, sex for his death! Not that it would be a bad thing to sleep with you, you look really hot and you have really big feet! I mean….I didn't think about it, sleeping with you, why would I? We have just met…..and I have so many other things on my mind….God, why do I keep doing this?

Anyway, all my colleagues think that we have an affair, and they all make fun of me! I just wanted to find out your true identity and turn you in. That way my name would be cleared and Starling City's most wanted criminal would be off the streets and would no longer murder the rich and powerful or kidnap innocent women.

Oh God, forget that I said that! Please! I read online that you should NEVER EVER insult you kidnapper, but that you should be friendly and try to form a bond. Which I am so not doing, because I just called you a criminal, a murderer and a kidnapper. Why don't you stop me from talking? Every time I get nervous I babble and my brain-to-mouth filter is just GONE! You know, there was this one time I babbled….."

She was cut off by a warm hand on her knee.

"It's okay, I am not going to hurt you. And your rambling was kinda cute! But you HAVE to promise me that you will stop looking for my identity, okay? Should you find out….it would be too dangerous! Can you promise me that?"

Could she? Really? To stop looking for his identity would mean to stop trying to clear her name. She could NOT continue to live with the looks and talks at QC. But maybe….could there be another way to do that? Something she hadn't thought of so far? The Hood seemed like a nice enough guy, after all he had made her hot coca and even had given her a pair of socks and a hoodie, just so that she'd be comfortable. He has to be a pretty decent guy under the hood, maybe a little rough around the edges, but a good guy. How could she turn him in after all of this? _He could have just killed her to shut her up, but here he is, asking, pleading for her NOT to do it._

Felicity hesitated, not daring to give a final answer now that every answer seems wrong. But apparently The Hood understood her inner conflict. He scooted closer to her, so that his right side pressed into her left side, and looked her in the eyes. She could actually make out the color of his eyes, a beautiful shade of blue, but the rest of his face was covered in dark green make-up.

"We WILL find another way to clear your name, Felicity. I promise! But you cannot know my true identity. Please!"

Maybe it was the begging, maybe something in his eyes, his voice or the way his thumb drew small circles on her knee, a simple action that shot bolds of electricity through her and made her core ache. Whatever it was, something turned her insides to pudding, especially her brain. Having your brain turn to pudding is NOT good, _especially if you are a genius and you brain is your most important body part_.

"Okay…I gues…but do you….do you have any…..ideas?"

The Hood smiled brightly and it took her breath away….again. _Damn, that guy has one sexy smile! And sexy eyes, a sexy jaw, a fucking sexy thumb! His whole appearance screamed `Sex-God´!_

"Get yourself a boyfriend, ask him to meet you at work. Nothing works against gossip better than OTHER gossip. Believe me, in no time people will forget all about you and Mr. Hood and only talk about you and Mr. Handsome!"

Felicity blushed.

"It's kinda creepy when you talk about yourself in third person….but your plan isn't exactly Felicity-proof. You see, Mr. Hood, there is a reason why I've been single for the last five years. I'm not exactly girlfriend material.

**Oliver:**

_What is she talking about? Can she NOT see how gorgeous she is? How beautiful her eyes are, how alluring her fuchsia lips, how tempting her slender throat? God, she in a fucking siren!_ Every part of him wanted to take her right here and now! But he couldn't, because he was The Hood and she an innocent woman. He couldn't bring her even further into his world, _at least not in this one_.

"Felicity, I don't know what kind of men you've met so far, but I simply cannot imagine that any man would see you as anything less than perfect! Look at you! You are beautiful. Surely it will be no problem for you to find a boyfriend."

She blushed again, and it made his blood boil.

"I'm sorry…I can't. Even though I am blond and everything….I DO have standards. And I don't think that any man will agree to have a fake-relationship with me, especially if I refuse to sleep with him. Most men aren't….gentlemen…these days."

_Oh god, she is amazing._ He couldn't believe his luck for a second, but then he remembered the current situation. She never could know about him…about Oliver Queen being The Hood. She could get to know Oliver Queen though, _and the playboy billionaire would definitely be greater gossip than the hooded vigilante. Right?_

"I might have a solution for that." He said. "I know a guy, he owes me a favor. And I do know for a fact that he would have no problem with having a fake relationship with you. No sex, no nothing. I can set something up if you want?"

For a moment she looked like she wanted to decline, but then she nodded.

"Okay, I will contact him and he'll be at your apartment today at eight p.m. The two of you can talk about the details then. Just….don't tell anybody, especially the police, about my connection with him."

Once again she nodded, smiled a little and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Hood. I am really grateful for this."

"You're welcome, Felicity. And I'm sorry, but I have to knock you out again. You can't know the location of my lair."

He put one of his callous hands on her soft neck and squeezed at the right spot. She was unconscious only a few seconds later. With a deep sigh he picked her up, cradled her in his arms and carried her to his car. And he prayed silently to every God he's ever heard of, that this is not going to blow up in his face. That he will be able to keep her save and keep his distance.

Because Felicity Smoak might just be the best damn thing that's ever happened to him

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'm always happy about nice reviews and constructive criticism :) **

**Have a nice day!**


	4. The fake boyfriend - Chapter 3

**AN: First of all, thank you for you reviews :) Somebody pointed out to me that 8 p.m. is `tonight´ not `today´, so I'm curious. At what point do you start using tonight? Because in German there's just one word for the whole day, we usually just use `today´. Somebody else said that my story was cliché and that the fake-relationship idea has been used in other stories before. Well, I pretty much read every Olicity story on this page, so I can't really help it if some of those stories inspired me :) I really don't want to steal ideas from other authors, but if I do, I'd like to apologize. That wasn't my intention! About the cliché part….well, I am hopelessly romantic and as a romantic, I need clichés ;) No seriously, maybe I'll write other story with less clichés, but right now I'll just be happy with what my mind comes up with….anyway, I hope you'll like my new chapter! **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

Felicity glanced at her clock for the eighth time in the last five minutes. Only three more minutes and she was going to meet her new fake boyfriend. The thought made her sick, her stomach grumbled as a reminder that she probably should eat something. But she just couldn't. Ever since she'd woken up in her bed a few hours ago, she'd felt too sick to eat. At first she'd thought that her encounter with the vigilante had been a dream, nothing more than a product of her rather active phantasy. But then she'd seen the green arrow on her kitchen table, and she'd known that it wasn't a dream. She had been kidnapped by The Hood.

The creepiest thing wasn't her kidnapping, but her fondness of the criminal. His sexy looks and charm had her wrapped around his little finger in no time. Right now, she'd probably do about anything for that guy. He had been so nice to her, so….caring, that she couldn't bring herself to hate him, or to turn him in. No, she was going to go along with his absurd plan and hope it'll work. Whoever her date was, he must be big news. It takes a lot to be bigger news than The Hood, and Felicity knew that.

Her radio clock changes from 7:59 to 8:00 and somebody knocked on her door.

_Here goes nothing_ she thought and opened her door without checking who was standing on the other side. She probably should have, because then she wouldn't have been so surprised to see Starling City's notorious playboy billionaire Oliver fucking Queen standing right in front of her, with a big smile on his face and a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." He said, his voice rich and deep. He started moving towards her, but before he could say anything else, Felicity slammed the door in his face. Literally. Whoever she'd expected, it sure as hell wasn't Oliver Queen!

"Come on, Felicity. Open the door. Our mutual friend said that you'd be expecting me!" Oliver yelled from the other side of the door, no doubt rubbing his nose where the door hit him. With a sheepish grin Felicity opened the door again and stepped aside. This time he was much faster, and before she realized it, he was in her living room, getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sorry about the door. I was….you surprised me. I was expecting something….someone else." She admitted and sank down on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

"I figured that when you smacked the door into my face. Nice way to greet your boyfriend, by the way."

He was still smiling, a smile that reached his eyes and made him look five years younger. It was a smile one didn't see often on Oliver Queen, it was a real smile. Not knowing what to say, the blonde got up and fetched two wine glasses and a crock screw from her kitchen. If they were going to do this…..thing, she'd need alcohol. Lots of alcohol. And so they were quiet, both of them sipping at their wine and sizing the other one up. It was Oliver who finally started the conversation, and Felicity was immensely grateful for that.

"What DID you expect when you opened that door?"

She had to think for a moment, to look for the right words so that she wouldn't end up insulting the man in front of her._ He is, after all, still the heir to the company she works in, and he's going to be the CEO of said company at some point._

"Not someone who owns the company I work for, not a billionaire, not someone who is as handsome as you are, not a playboy….how come you are friends with The Hood? And why do you want a fake girlfriend? I thought you'd like all the manwhore behavior. Oh God, I didn't mean to call you a manwhore, I swear! It's just….you sleep around….a lot….with a lot of different girls….you know?"

Miraculously he was still smiling and drinking his wine. _Why hasn't he bolted yet? She would have, if their roles were reversed._

"It's funny….I used to be the person you just described. Before I was marooned on that island, I was that kind of man, even though I had a girlfriend. I loved her, really, but monogamy wasn't my style. But five years of being away from mankind….it changes you. Everybody wants me to be someone I am not. They want me to be a good son, a future CEO, a caring brother, a remorseful ex…but all I want to do is be alone! Right now there is only one person in my life that doesn't expects something from me. And that is my bodyguard. You….I need you to be my alibi. Because when I spend my nights alone someplace no one can find me, my mother starts worrying and looking for me. If she'd think that I spend my nights with you, she'd leave me alone. And maybe women will stop throwing themselves at me once they realize that I have a serious girlfriend. Not to mention that people would start to take me serious. No way would someone like you start something with a playboy like Ollie Queen. But with Oliver Queen, a changed man? Why not?"

**Oliver:**

She was really cute. The way her mouth opened in a surprised `O´, the way her eyes got bigger and bigger during his little speech. Very cute. At first she didn't say anything, she just looked at him in an unnerving way. But then she nodded, smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'd like to do that, if it will help you feel more like yourself again. But I'm not okay with being used physically, okay? So….no sex. Kissing maybe, but definitely no sex. And please, don't cheat on me? Even though our relationship is fake, people would talk. And I would feel bad."

He wants that. A fake relationship. Because this is not only about his physical need to have her close, it's also about the reasons he gave her. And it's also about making sure that she stops her little crusade. Being with Oliver Queen is much less dangerous than being with The Hood. He had to keep her away from all of it, he had to keep her safe. After the island, it had only been about living to see the next day. Digg had been right, of course. Home, that was the true battlefield. His feelings for Laurel, not romantic but also not entirely platonic, his feelings for Tommy, his feelings for Thea and for his mother. It just confused him and made his life a lot harder. He was going to have to sort through these feelings, that much he knew. But right now he simply needed one relationship without expectations.

"Sure, that's no problem. Like I said….five years alone can do wonders to your self-control."

Okay, he wasn't alone all the time. But that wasn't something she'd ever need to know. Right now, this was all about her knowing as little as possible of the violent and dark part of his life.

For the rest of the evening they just talked and drank the bottle of wine. They talked about childhood memories, about good friends, funny things from school and their current social life. They got to know each other better, and Oliver liked it a lot. She is fun, she is uncomplicated and she is light in a darkness that had a grip on him for too long. If only he wouldn't feel that…thing every time she smiled at him, he'd enjoy the evening even more.

But now he had to be extra careful, because he hadn't known her for more than a day and he was already falling for her.

**AN: So….Laurel and Tommy are actually going to be in this story. I just want to start a `relationship´ between Oliver and Felicity before I introduce any other characters. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are welcome ;) **


	5. First reactions - Chapter 4

**AN: I wrote this chapter after drinking half a bottle of wine and while watching Pretty Woman, so I'm sorry for everything that won't make sense to you :D I hope you'll like it anyway! I also noticed that most of the time I'm not aware whether I write English or German…the words just kinda blur in my brain. If you find any words that are NOT English, don't hesitate to tell me :D I'd like to thank bellapaige88 for the nice reviews :) I edited the chapters and wrote the thoughts in Italics.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

When Felicity woke up the next morning, sun is shining through her bedroom window. _Wait, this cannot be right!_ Usually she got up hours before sunrise so that she has more than enough time to finish her morning routine. But usually she didn't spent her evenings and nights with playboy billionaires/fake boyfriends talking about nothing and everything. He had stayed until long after midnight, and at that time she was so….excited, that she simply couldn't fall asleep.

Oliver Queen. Dammit. She had seen pictures of him on the news when he had returned from the island. And he is her big-boss bosses son, so she had looked him up. What kind of an IT would she be if she hadn't? And so she knew all about his troubled past, his affairs, even his grades in High School! _A D in tenth grade Algebra is rather embarrassing, especially for the son of a CEO_. Anyway, she had this image of him in her head, the image of a rich spoilt kid. But the real man was something else altogether.

Yes, he had surprised her. Oliver Queen was nothing like she had imagined him. He was sweet, in his own special way. He tried very hard to keep everybody away from him, but he silently cared about all those people in his life. He tried to make people think that he still was that immature playboy so that they'd leave him alone, but he wanted a fake relationship to show the world that he was a better man. He clearly had a hard time on that island and changed mentally and physically, but his smile made him look like a young and thoroughly happy boy. He seemed to have the weight of the world of his shoulders, but when she had made a joke and he laughed, he seemed so carefree…..Oliver Queen was many things, but first and foremost a man of contradictions.

And she hadn't even come close to solving some of the biggest mysteries about him. _How did he know The Hood? And were they friends? Maybe even good friends? What had happened to him in that island? Where did he spent his nights? Didn't he have anyone in his life who he could trust? What about his ex, Laurel Lance, and their on-again-off-again relationship? Were the rumors true that he was going to open a Club in the glades?_

_Okay, something is seriously wrong with her life. The only men she'd met in the last few weeks were two of the most closed-off individuals on the whole planet. One of them being a dangerous criminal, the other one being a well-known playboy. Why can't she meet a nice and decent guy that likes her the way she is, someone uncomplicated and charming and sexy? Someone who is not Oliver Queen or The Hood?_

A shrill ring broke her out of her thoughts. Damn, she forgot all about the sunshine-problem over her musings about men. Damn you, Oliver Queen! Damn you, Hood-guy! She rolled to the other side of her Queen-size bed (seriously? How will she ever be able to sleep in this bed again without thinking about a certain Queen that is neither a female nor a bed!), reached for the nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

Her voice must've be all sleepy, but there was a deep chuckle at the other end of the line that woke her up immediately.

"Good morning Felicity. Nice to know that you're alive and well!"

"Oliver!"

"You know, I was in your office this morning at point nine. And so was your boss. I told him that I had asked you to fix some IT problem for me at my new club, and that you'd be a little bit late. But I'm not entirely sure if he'll be okay with you being over two hours late. So….maybe you should get your cute little ass out of bed and hurry up. My driver will be at your place in thirty minutes."

Before she could response, he hung up. _Asshole._ It's all his fault that she slept in in the first place, but then he had to go and be sweet and lie to her boss only to keep her from being in trouble!_ Seriously? No guy can be that perfect!_ _Work now, feelings later_. So she got up and started her morning routine.

His driver was a black muscular guy that also worked as his personal bodyguard. John Diggle was sweet and funny, and she enjoyed talking to him immensely.

**Oliver:**

Felicity should have been at her office minutes ago, but still no word from her or Digg. So here he is, sitting in her chair in her office and waiting nervously for her to arrive. Why is he nervous? He wasn't that nervous around Laurel or any other girlfriend he'd ever had. Maybe it was the fake-relationship that made him all nervous, maybe it was the woman he faked it with. _Let's hope it's not the woman_.

He was so distracted by his musings about her that he didn't notice her entering the office.

"You know, that is MY chair!" she said, and he jumped up. Felicity immediately sat down and touched her computers as if they were the most precious thing on earth and she was the only one who could take care of them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. But that is MY chair, and those are MY computers. If you touched them, you are a dead man, Mr. Queen."

Her tone was playful, but he was smart enough to know that she is very serious. He gets it, he really did. When someone touches his arrows without his permission, he is pissed. Digg had made that mistake only once, then he'd learned his lessons.

"Forgive me, my beautiful and almighty Queen of technology." He whispered in her ear.

She clearly hadn't expected that, because he saw her flinch and blush at his words. But someone else wass standing in the doorway of the office, and they were supposed to be together. So he placed a little kiss on her neck and took a step back. A throat was cleared and her head shot up. In the doorway stood a nervous looking guy with black hair and a handsome face.

"Nick." Felicity said and blushed some more.

_This is Nick? THE Nick? The guy from accounting that started spreading the rumor about her and The Hood? And now he has the nerve to show up in her office?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But you said that you had fixed my laptop and now my wife got some emails that she wasn't supposed to see. I just…I wanted to know if you could….do something about it. I wasn't aware that you had company." Nick stuttered.

"Oh, it's okay. Oliver was just leaving. And as it happens I DO know something about those emails. I forwarded them to your wife. You see, I don't really like it when some guy spreads lies about me and still expects me to fix things for him. I'm not that kinda girl. And I'm no cheater, so I'd never start a relationship with The Hood while I am in a relationship with Oliver fucking Queen!"

With every word she said, she got closer to Nick and shoved him back a little bit until his back hit the wall with a soft `_Thud_´. The poor man paled visibly when she mentioned her relationship with Oliver, he swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Smoak. I….I didn't know….sorry."

Seeing her this bossy was really hot, and Oliver decided to support her a little bit and make that idiot sweat some more. So he stepped up behind Felicity, put one arm around her waist and the other in his pocket. The glare he gave Nick would make stronger men tremble in fear.

"I would appreciate it if you could stay the hell away from my girlfriend. And I'm not sure if you heard the news already, but you're fired. Queen Consolidated doesn't need employees that spend more time cheating on their wife than working. I trust you'll have your office cleared by lunch?"

Nick nodded and finally fled the room. Good. But Felicity didn't seem too happy about it. She went into a rant about how she can fight her own battles and doesn't need him to fire people just because they aren't nice to her!

But on his way to lunch Oliver came across the IT break room and overheard several people talking about Felicity Smoak, the girl that had managed to tame Oliver Queen. Not one person mentioned her apparent affair with The Hood.

_Seems like the plan is working after all!_

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! I'd like to ask you something. In one of the next chapters I'm going to introduce Roy and Thea. Do you want them to be a couple? I have two ideas in my mind where their story might go, but I wanted to ask you. So you can just leave a review and tell me what you think until I upload the next chapter!**

**Thanks :) **


	6. The Queens - Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I spent almost all of my weekend on birthdays and had no time to write. And then I did, closed the document and my laptop deleted the chapter. I was so frustrated that I had to take a few hours to cool down. Well, I rewrote the chapter but it turned out completely different from how I planned it. Now the story is going to be completely different. There will be some hate in this chapter, just as a little warning. I hope you'll like it anyway. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

It was 4 p.m. and Felicity was grateful for the somewhat normal day after her really…..not normal morning. People had avoided her all day, sure, but nobody dared to trash-talk about her and Oliver. He was the boss after all, and he had already fired Nick. She had tried to stop Oliver from firing Nick, but after their little show he'd been a different man. There had been a glimmer in his eyes and pride written all over his face. _It felt just like he claimed me and was now proud to call me his. But for that he'd need actual feelings towards me, and this is no real relationship. We don't do feelings, we just need someone._

People had been nice to her all day, but it felt wrong. Like the calm before the storm. Only as her office door flew open and a very angry looking girl stormed in, did Felicity realize how right that thought was.

"So, you are the bitch that's sleeping with my brother." Thea Queen said and flopped down in a chair.

Felicity was too surprised to say anything and was still trying to wrap her head around the harsh words when Thea spoke again.

"I heard that you're using him to get a promotion and to fire Nick from Accounting, whoever that might be. Is it true?"

_Okay, maybe people aren't too afraid to talk about us. Why do they always picture me as some kind of whore? Is it because I'm blonde and wear lipstick?_

"I highly doubt that. It could have something to do with your rather questionable choice in men."

Oh shit, she had said that out loud. The IT girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights and shook her head energetic.

"I've never….the vigilante and I….we're not sleeping together! I'm totally monogamous, I swear! And I don't want a promotion, I'm happy with my job."

Thea seemed to consider her answer for a moment, but then her angry face disappeared and she smiled.

"Relax, I just wanted to see if the gossip is true. But apparently it isn't, at least not one hundred percent. You probably know me already, but my name is Thea Queen and I am the lovely sister of your new boyfriend."

"And I'm Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you, Thea."

The women shook hands and relaxed in their seats. Even though Thea's entrance had been overly dramatic and a little bit frightening, Felicity soon found herself enjoying the teen's company. In a life without her fake relationship, she could easily see the two of them being good friends. The Queen and the IT girl….what a pair.

**Oliver:**

Oliver wanted to talk to Felicity again, so he decided to pick her up at the office. It's almost five, so he was sure that she'd be ready to leave any moment. Dig was waiting outside in the car, after all HER car was still at her home. So he entered her office without knocking and was greeted with the strangest sight ever.

His fake girlfriend and his sister were sitting next to each other in front of the computer screen and giggled at something they're watching. Thea's arm was lazily slung around Felicity's shoulder and the blonde IT girl leaned into the embrace. _What is going on? Are they….befriending each other?_

Apparently they were, because as soon as they were aware of his presence, they looked at each other and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Hey there, big and dating brother!" Thea said and grinned widely. "We were just talking about family dinner tonight. Flick and you are invited, and your nice girlfriend, that you kept hidden from me, promised me that you'd show up."

Okay, now his little sister and his fake girlfriend were ganging up on him. _Can my day get any worse? _Since all the seats were taken, he sat down at the edge of the desk, his knee brushing against her bare arm. A jolt of electricity shot through him, but this was neither the time nor the place to feel anything close to affection, especially towards this woman.

"Speedy, get lost. I'm here for Lis, not for you." He growled. The girls just grinned at him and high-fived.

"Okay Mister grumpy. But if you don't show up, I'll tell mom that you're avoiding her."

Thea hugged Felicity and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then she slipped out of the room.

For a few seconds Oliver and Felicity just looked at each other. Then the IT girl smiled warmly and gave his thigh a little squeeze. Her expression was soft and she seemed to see right through him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little bit distracted."

"I've just had a bad day. Laurel called, my ex-girlfriend, and yelled at me. She said that I'm an emotional closed off asshole and that I use people around me to avoid any troublesome feelings. Kind of funny, seeing that she is the one sleeping with my best friend. I don't blame her, I'm over her now, but that doesn't really attest to emotional health, right?"

She was silent for a second, then she took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"That's not the problem, is it? The real problem is that you think that she's right. You come here and see me and you know that you are using me to create a public person that doesn't exist. But you're wrong. See, I am using you too. The Hood is using you. But you guys are friends, and so are we. Or at least I'd like to consider you one of my friends. Using indicates not caring. So tell me, do you not care about me? Do I not care about you? Because if we don't care about each other, we're using each other. Are we using each other?"

He needed a moment to consider her words. _She's a damn genius._

"Okay, I guess you're right. I'm not using you. But I've used people all my life."

"You're not the same men you were `all your life´. Five years being away from mankind….it changes you."

They had known each other for less than twenty-four hours and already had inside jokes. Wow. She must've thought the same thing because a giant smile broke out on her face and she fist-bumped his knee. He couldn't help but smile. She was just captivating.

"And a smile! Wow, I must be getting really good at this. And now, Mr. Boyfriend, come on and take me home. I need to change if I want to survive the family dinner with….well, with your mom and step-dad who also happened to be my big boss. Oh god! Why did I agree to this? I will say something inappropriate and they will hate me and I'll lose my job!"

Before she could continue to babble any more, he lifted his hand and placed it on her soft lips. Her eyes widened and she swallowed, but it shut her up.

"They'll love you, I don't see how anybody couldn't! And now shut off those fancy computers of yours and grab your purse. We're going home."

**Felicity:**

Despite Oliver's best efforts her panic didn't stop, especially once they had pull into the Queen's driveway/highway to hell. Her pulse was way too fast and her blood pressure had gone through the roof. Oliver knew, she was sure of that, but he didn't say anything. He simply took her hand in his and pulled her along with him. _Thanks God_, she thought once they were inside the house, _I would've get lost in here on my own_.

Mrs. Queen, Thea and Walter were already waiting for them in the dining room, seated around a very long table.

"Miss Smoak! Thea told us to expect Oliver's new girlfriend, but I wasn't expecting you!" Walter said in surprise, rose and offered Felicity his hand.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Steele. I hope it's not an unpleasant surprise."

_Please don't let it be an unpleasant surprise!_ She could feel Mrs. Queen's cold stare in her back, she could see Thea wave brightly at her and Oliver ridding himself of any emotions. This was all too much. She couldn't do this. But she couldn't run either, since she was already standing in the Queen's dining room. And now Oliver Queen was pulling out her chair, being the gentleman he had been raised as and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The blonde IT girl sat down and looked at her lap nervously.

"No, most definitely not. Moira, this is the single most brilliant IT expert that is currently employed at Queen Consolidated. In a few years she'll be head of IT or take over the company."

Walters comment was meant as a joke, but Mrs. Queen visibly flinched and stiffened in her seat. Apparently she wasn't too fond of this IT girl that now also was the girlfriend of the Queen-heir.

"Then why are you working at Queen Consolidated instead of running a company on your own? If you truly are so brilliant…."

"Mom!"

Oliver was quick to defend her, but Mrs. Queen was on a roll.

"It's true, isn't it? A genius should have his own company. Robert did at her age. And Robert didn't need to sleep with his boss's child to get a promotion. Don't look so shocked, my dear. I was at the company today and heard the rumors. Quite frankly I'm shocked. Oliver, how could you let her seduce you? This woman is an imposter, she wants to ruin our family. She has already managed to wrap Walter and Thea around her little finger. Please, son, think before you do anything else with her."

For a second nobody made a sound. Walter and Thea just looked completely shell shocked, but Oliver was furious. His whole form was shaking with anger. Felicity couldn't move. Tears were streaming down her face, she was pale and looked like she's about to throw up.

"Mom, I'm a grown man! I can have a relationship with whoever I want! And you should be extremely grateful that she decided to work for US and not for any other company!" Oliver yelled, grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her towards the door. As an afterthought Oliver turned around and pointed his free finger at his mother.

"She didn't seduce me, Mother. I saw her and I fell head over heels for her. We're actually going to move in together. I'm just going to get my stuff and then I won't set another foot into this hellhole!"

With these words he slammed the door behind him and left the Queens in a shocked silence.

**AN: I hate Moira and Laurel, never liked them. So this story will show them in a very bad light. I'm sorry if you like them, you're welcome to stop reading my story. But for the sake of the story let's just say that they are bitches. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Bedroom Buddies - Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6! Yay! This chapter is PURE Olicity…I needed a little bit of romance after the weekend I've had. The next chapters will contain some of the other characters, I promise! I just love Diggle and Felicity, or Thea and Roy, even Diggle and Oliver! But I really need to lay down the basics of Olicity's relationship first. There also will be smut in later chapters, so I'll probably change the rating soon. If you want to, I can post the smut-stuff in a separate chapter, I don't really care. Just leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

"I don't know why I did that!" Oliver said for the…..fourteenth time since they'd arrived at Felicity's place. Right now they were sitting on her couch, side by side, eating some leftover lasagna since their dinner had been cut short. At first Oliver had been quiet and angry, pulling her into his room where he'd stuffed as many clothes as possible in a bag and then pulling her to the car. Dig had looked at them in the rearview mirror every view seconds, but he hadn't said anything. Then the frustrated denial had started as soon as they had arrived at her place.

"I've never been so furious with her! She has a way of getting under my skin, but I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. SHE shouldn't have said all those things about you, she doesn't even know you!"

He was still so flustered about everything that he didn't even notice her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Only when her hand grazed his…junk did he look up at her. She looked at him meaningful and bit her lower lip.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like this and I should've defended myself. But we didn't. Let's just forget about it for tonight and enjoy each other's company, okay? You have to relax a little bit."

She brushed a finger over his eyebrows and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. _Shit, now she's behaving like an old worried wife!_ But when his hardened features relaxed under her touch, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he actually did care about her and if she had some influence on him. _Influence on Oliver Queen, yeah, who am I kidding? Nobody has any influence on Oliver Queen, especially not the FAKE girlfriend!_

"You're tired, Lis. You need to sleep. I'll just take the couch."

Oliver got up to get his bag, but Felicity held him back.

"Oliver, you're taller than me. And even I get a bad back after sleeping on that thing. It's short, too hard and….simply not comfortable. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"You need a good back at work. Take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor. It's nice enough that you allow me to stay here."

"Just give in and be my bedroom buddy!"

They stared at each other, neither wanting to back down and admit defeat. Felicity was a woman of action, so she simply took his bag and disappeared into her bedroom. _Let's see how long Oliver lasts without his spare clothes and cell phone. He did slip it into the bag earlier after all. He'll come to me._ But he didn't. Instead she heard her front door slam shut. _Great! _Now she's pissed him off, too.

Quietly she slipped out of her clothes and into a large T-Shirt, A large T-Shirt, a large T-Shirt and nothing else. Then she sat down on her bed, with her back to the headboard and opened the book she's currently reading. Even though she absolutely loves tech and lives for it, there was something….romantic about having a book in your hands, turning each page around, smelling the scent of the paper and hearing it crinkle under her touch. Books were her first love, long before technology, and they'd be her last love.

She had only read a few pages when someone opened her window and slipped inside. She didn't notice the person at first, but then the guy sat down on her bed, the mattress dipped and her head shot up. There, on the foot of the bed, sat The Hood, with his bow leaning against her window and his hands under his chin. She yelped and threw the book at him, which he caught easily and tossed on her bedside table.

"Nice greeting." He whispered in his deep voice.

"If you don't want to have books thrown at you, I'd suggest that you don't sneak up on unsuspecting women! Do you do that often?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Felicity, I'm a vigilante. I spend my nights running around and killing bad guys. Of course I sneak up on people!"

Okay, maybe that hadn't been the smartest question. _Being around this man tends to do that to me, it shuts down my brain and deactivates my brain-to-mouth filter even further._

"So….I've heard you had dinner at the Queen's tonight?"

Oh God, how could he possibly know about `The great disaster´ already? And why did he bring it up now?_ I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Especially not after I told Oliver to let it go. What is wrong with the men in my life right now? Are they ganging up on me? _She pulled a face and shrugged.

"We never made it to dinner. Mrs. Queen decided to bitch me out of the house and Oliver snapped. Now they think that he's moving in with me and that I'm the love of his life. Great plan you have there, buddy."

"Does it bother you that he practically moved in? I know Oliver and he can be a little bit….overwhelming."

The Hood seemed to be concerned for her and that made Felicity a little bit too happy. And since he was so nice to her, she decided to be nice and honest in return. Does it bother her? He's a nice enough guy, he obviously cared about her, but he could be very rash and had a bit of a temper. He could be funny and make jokes, but most of the time he was sulking in his own not-so-little little world. The list could go on and on, but she didn't want to do this now.

"I'm not sure. He seems to be a pretty nice guy, but I barely know him and he scares me sometimes. When he yelled at his mother I thought he'd hurt her!"

A silent tear streamed down her cheek.

"He's in so much pain….I just want to help him, but I can't."

The Hood put one of his gloved hands on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. She cried in his shoulder for a little while, and he did nothing else but sit there, stroke over her hair and give her a little kiss on the forehead every few seconds.

**Oliver:**

His heart broke for her a little bit with every sob that shook her fragile body. It's his fault that she was currently breaking down in his arms. He had brought her into this mess, he had taken her to his house to meet his family, he is the reason everybody was talking about her and making her uncomfortable. His plan backfired, and all he wanted to do is to put an end to this and set her free. But he's not naïve. She was already in too deep, and if he broke up with her now, the press would have a field day and eat her alive. Damn, he should have thought this through sooner!

"I'm so sorry. It was a stupid plan…I should have thought about something else. But when I'm panicking, I can't think clear. It's all my fault."

Suddenly she pushed away from him and looked away. He was hurt, but could he really blame her? He's not exactly a good person to be around.

"You….you should probably go. I need to sleep and….do stuff…."

She sounded hurt. She sounded hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. She sounded hurt and it's all his fault. Every ounce of his body screamed at him to take this woman, get her out of here and bring her somewhere safe, some place that he can protect her from everything bad out there. But HE is the bad thing out there, the thing that endangers her. So he backed away from her and climbed out of the window.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lis, I just wanted to love you." He whispered softly, and somehow she heard him. She shouldn't have, he thought he'd made sure of that. But either her hearing was suddenly super good, or part of him wanted her to hear him. Next thing he knows she was right in front of him, leaning out of the window, and her hands were on his face. She was actually looking right into his eyes with a little smile on her lips.

"Come back tomorrow night, my hero. My Arrow." She whispered and kissed him.

It took his breath away that this wonderful, beautiful, amazing and extraordinary woman just kissed a wanted criminal and called him her hero. She's so remarkable. So he kissed her back with all the passion he had, pouring every ounce of his feelings in it. But then something in him clicked, he broke away and took a shaky breath. Her eyes were almost completely black, her cheeks flushed and her lips red and swollen. It was such a sexy look on her that he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time just a quick peck.

"I'll be back." He promises and jumps down the fire escape.

All the way back to the foundry and, as soon as he'd changed in regular clothes, all the way back to Felicity's place he couldn't help but remember the feelings of her lips on his, the look in her eyes, the feeling of her skin against his. It's maddening and it's so completely new for Oliver Queen.

Once he arrived at Felicity's place he opened her door with the key she'd given him and slipped into the apartment. All the lights were turned off, even the one in the bedroom. _She's probably already asleep_. So he entered the bathroom, brushed his teeth and sneaked into the bedroom. His bag was nowhere to be seen, so he simply stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed besides her. As soon as his back hit the mattress, she turned around and snuggled into him, so that he couldn't help it but put one of his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now! But she kissed The Hood. _The Arrow_. Not Oliver Queen. So he simply pulled her close, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Sleep right, my beautiful bedroom buddy." He whispered right before he passed out.

**AN: Did I ever mention how much I love your reviews? They really make my day! So….keep reviewing? And don't forget to vote on the smut-stuff. Okay….that sounds weird. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day :)**


	8. Trouble with the Ex - Chapter 7

**AN: I might not be able to update daily from now on. I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything. Especially if I want to write chapters that contain more words than just a few hundred words. Still no smut in this chapter, but it'll come, it'll come soon enough ;) I do think however that I didn't make myself clear in the last chapter. I will most definitely write smut, I'm just not sure if I should post the chapters with the smut or one T-rated version and one M-rated version of the chapter, so that smut-haters (is that a word? Or even a thing :D?) can avoid it. Whatever will happen, for now I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and this Felicity (one with a little back-bone ;) )!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity: **

The next morning came after a night full of nightmares and terrors. She saw his face in her dreams, how he bleeds to death in front of her with an arrow pierced through his heart. But it's not only his face she sees. The face changes between Oliver's and The Hood's face. Only the eyes are always the same, blue and piercing and beautiful. Whom they belong to she doesn't know, it could be either of the men. And then she's starring down at them and notices that she holds the bow in her hand, the bow that shot him…them. It's the same dream, over and over again, and she finally woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Oliver was lying right next to her, and when she screamed he jumped up as if to search for a threat. When he saw nothing and nobody, he dropped down again next to her and grabbed her arms.

"What's wrong? Felicity, tell me what's wrong?"

The eyes from her nightmare stared back at her, and she couldn't help but gasp. He obviously thought that she's in pain, because his eyes and hands started to wander over her body, mapping every inch and putting every nerve on fire. When one of his hands grazed her breast, she pushed him back.

"Stop touching my boobs!" she screamed.

Even in the darkness she could see him blush. His wandering hands disappeared and he leaned back a little bit so that she could breathe. Only then did she notice his close proximity. She took a deep breath and his scent floated over her. He smelled amazing, manly and forbidden. _I want to kiss him right now!_ But then she thought of her most recent kiss with The Hood, _The Arrow_, and immediately regrets it. How could she kiss one man and now almost kiss another one? But they both had something….captivating about them, something that pulled her in and screamed `Mystery´! If there was one thing Felicity Smoak hates, it's a mystery. If you'd ask her, all mysteries need to be solved. And all mysteries are….intriguing.

"Sorry. I thought you were injured. Reflex…" is all Oliver managed to say before he made a run for it, literally, and hid in the bathroom. _What is WRONG with me? Why do I keep scaring away all the men in my life? Arrow ran away, too, right after I kissed him yesterday._ _Maybe I should stop thinking about kissing guys, and then they'd stop running away from me._ She fell back onto her bed and threw an arm over her eyes._ What a great way to start a day. _

A glance on the clock told her that it was already half past six, time to get up and ready for the day. She didn't find Oliver in her bathroom, her living room or her kitchen, but when she came out of the shower, there was a cup of coffee standing on today's paper. Oliver.

**Oliver:**

The touch had burned him. There really was no other way to describe it. Why had he touched her breasts? Dumbest idea ever. He'd woken up from her screams and immediately assumed that something was wrong. That she'd been hurt. So he'd needed to make sure that she was okay. She hadn't said anything and that made his panic only worse. Still, touching her after everything that had happened between her and The Hood had been the worst idea ever. Probably worse than his `oh so genius´ plan to fake a relationship with her!

So, he had decided to retreat for now and avoid further temptation. But he hadn't left the apartment before making her a cup of coffee and getting her newspaper. She needed coffee in the morning, that much even Oliver Queen did not dare question. _Okay, I'd do anything for that woman. I WANT to make her coffee, especially if it makes her happy!_ But as soon as the newspaper lied on the table and the coffee was brewed, he put on his clothes and left. _Making her coffee in only my boxers somehow is incredibly satisfying. Knowing that no other man will make her coffee in his boxers right now even more!_ Maybe it was wrong to think like that, maybe it turned him into a creepy stalker guy, but he didn't care. He only cared about her.

_What the hell happened to you, Queen? What IS HAPPENING to you? Two days ago you were all `The mission comes first. I'll kill them all. There is no life besides the mission´ and now all you can think about is one small, blonde and babbling IT girl! _He knew the answer, even though he didn't want to admit it, probably never will if no miracle occurs. He was in love with her. Oliver Queen might be able to fall in love and have a relationship, but The Hood couldn't. The Hood will, one day, die alone and sad. That's his fate. That's the fate that he had come to accept on the island.

And once he'd finally been completely okay with it, Felicity Smoak had stumbled into his life and messed everything up. Curse her. Curse all women on this cursed planet.

Speak of the devil. His phone rang and Laurels face appeared on the screen.

"Laurel."

He was keeping it short, wanting to show her that he wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to her. Not after….Felicity.

"Ollie, I was wondering if we could meet and talk?"

"I'm busy…."

"Please? It's important. I'll be at QC in two hours, meet me in the cafeteria?"

She gave him no chance to respond and hung up. Oliver was furious. It took all of his self-control not to break his cell-phone in his hand. It wouldn't be hard. _But Felicity would kill me._ The thought of the blonde genius made him smile. And it put him in motion. So he climbed his bike and took off towards QC, but not before taking a short tour through the city to clean his head. _That is if you call almost two hours short._

Laurel was already waiting for him in the almost completely empty cafeteria. She wass sitting in the booth that is furthest away from the door, looking for him and waving in his direction.

"Hey Ollie, thank you for coming! I ordered a coffee for you, I hope you like it. Please, sit down!"

He sat down, but only because he's a polite person and didn't want to attract attention.

"So, I hear you have a new girlfriend?"

_Why does everybody want to talk about Felicity instead of….other things? _

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

Laurel looked taken aback by the harshness in his words, but he didn't care. _Again._

"No…I'm just surprised that you've…..found someone so soon. And that you've found someone…..at all. After the little speech you gave me about staying away from you, it surprises me a little bit."

He sneered and shook his head.

"What, I can't find happiness like you found it with Tommy? And maybe I was only talking about YOU, not about women in general. Some people change us, you know."

Suddenly his spidey senses tingled, all the hairs on his neck stood up and he breathed in a scent that set his body on fire. _What is going on?_ He shot up and turned towards the room. There, in the door, stood a vision of a woman. A vision of HIS woman. It was her, Felicity, with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her glasses on and her cell phone in her hand. She spotted him, of course she did, and smiled at him brightly.

"That's her?" Laurel asked besides him. He nearly forgot all about her.

"That's her. That's my Felicity."

Felicity came towards them and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Morning! I didn't expect to see you here. And who's your friend?"

Oliver introduced the two women who exchange pleasantries, and slid into the booth next to Felicity. He even went as far as to put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. When she didn't even stiffen, he relaxed even more.

"So….you're the infamous Laurel Lance." Felicity said, and Oliver realized what he's done. This is a minefield. His ex-girlfriend, that wass still very angry at him, and his current (fake-)girlfriend, that got written off as stupid and….blonde every time they meet someone.

"Yes, I am. And you are…..well, I've never heard of you before. But I don't exactly keep track of Ollie's affairs."

There was a glint in Felicity's eyes, her body tensed and she glared at the other woman angrily.

"Look, Miss, I've had enough of everybody telling me that OLIVER will dump me in a few days, cheat on me or hurt me. You all seem to know him so well! Bad news, you're not Mrs. Queen, so I can yell at you all I want without getting fired. Oliver is a good man, and I really like him. I know all about his past, and I also know about all the times he's cheated on you. Is that your problem? You're mad because he cheated on you every chance you get and now you want to see him cheating on all of his other girlfriends so that you can tell yourself that it wasn't you fault, that he's just a cheating asshole and that he'll never change. But you know what? Maybe I'm the right woman and he's the right man, and together we might work out. But so far he hasn't cheated on me. So far I am the one being not completely honest in this relationship. Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Oliver. We'll talk about it another time, okay? Anyway…Laurel, you'll have to accept the truth. Oliver is not THE man for you. Somewhere out there IS the right guy for you, but that guy apparently is not Oliver. Get over it, get over him, and stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

_So hot….it would be hotter if she'd be naked right now. Wait, what? No!_

Laurel seemed like she wanted to say something, but Felicity growled at her, _I've never heard a woman growl!_ and pushed past Oliver out of the booth. She didn't even look back as she strode out of the cafeteria and back to work.

"Sorry Laurel, you heard her. I've gotta go now, it was nice talking to you again."

With those words Oliver got up too and followed Felicity.

Blonde IT genius: 1 , jealous ex-girlfriend: 0

**AN: Did you like this chapter? I certainly hope you did, and I would love some nice reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and please (!) point out any mistakes in grammar or spelling I made. I'm going to study something in English, so I should probably start improving my English :D**

**Have a nice day!**


	9. Love is complicated - Chapter 8

**AN: We're making progress! Okay, not really. I hope that this is only the beginning of my story, and I already have so many crazy ideas! This chapter is a short one, sorry. It also contains smut. I apologize for that, well, for my writing style really. I'm completely unexperienced with….smut, so therefore I can only rely on other stories or my vivid imagination. There WILL be more smut later in the story, but for now this will be it. Oh, I almost forgot…thank you for the nice reviews :) You guys are truly amazing! I probably forgot a lot of things in this note... :D Bad for me, but who cares! :D Okay, what I did forget to mention before is that this is no real AU, it's just one of those `What if´ stories that concentrates on Olicity's relationship, so I probably won't mention the Arrow-business mostly, only important events (I'm talking about the Dodger or Moira shooting Oliver…btw, who writes ANs in ANs? My mind is creepy….). Right now we're somewhere between episode three and four, so right before Oliver and Felicity meet in the show. **

**Enough of this boring AN now….enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

When Felicity had entered the cafeteria she had been taken aback by the sight of her boyfriend and his ex (since he isn't her boyfriend she probably had no right to be jealous or angry about it, but that didn't stop her). Of course she'd overplayed her insecurity, but Laurels words had gotten to her. So she'd just snapped and let out all her pent up anger. And it had felt good, really good. Laurel was a stupid and arrogant bitch and deserved it, but it shouldn't have felt THAT good!

She'd thought about it for the rest of the life and tried not to panic. What had made her mention her having secrets to Oliver? Oliver. She hadn't seen him all day, and even now he was nowhere to be found. It was late night, the Arrow would (hopefully) soon make an appearance. Okay, Oliver had written her a short text not to expect him back until midnight; that he'd have to sort out some stuff at the club. But still, she was worried about him. What if something had happened to him on his way to the club? A motorcycle isn't exactly the safest way of transportation. Especially in a city like Starling, with all the….cars and….cabs! _Cab drivers are completely insane sometimes, right?_ And a motorcycle is easily…forced off the road. _Why am I always sounding like an overprotecting wife around him?_

Then her windows opened and the Arrow slips into her room.

"Hello Felicity, how was your day?" he asked, but before he could even sit down on her bed she was on him, threw away his bow and kissed him with everything she has. The kiss was good, it was really good, mind blowing even. Especially once the Arrow responded the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. But a little part of her brain couldn't shut up about Oliver. So, as much as she hated it, she broke away and gasped for breath.

"What's wrong?" the Arrow immediately wanted to know. Felicity couldn't help but notice how similar his concern was to Oliver's.

"Oliver. He's been gone all day. I'm….I'm worried." She confessed. Any second now the hooded vigilante would run away and disappear forever. _Seriously? Who brings up one guy while kissing the other?_ But he stayed and kissed her again.

"Oliver's fine. He's at the club and he's fine. You don't have to worry about him. I promise."

Something in his voice made her believe him. And something else in his voice made her want him even more and pushed the thoughts about Oliver out of her head. So she smiled seductively and pulled him onto her again.

This time the kiss was even more passionate and hot. At some point between the window and the bed he had pulled off his gloves, so his bare fingers touch her neck tenderly now. A stark contrast to the heat of the kiss. He pulled off her shirt and pushed her panties down her legs so that she's completely naked in front of him now. For a second she felt embarrassed, but then he took one of her hands and put it on the gigantic bulk in his pants. Their tongues battle for dominance as she skillfully opens his zipper with just one hand. _When did I learn THAT?_ She freed his cock from its confinement and gave him a few lazy stokes.

He instantly groaned and bit down on her lower lip. It must have felt good, so she did it again.

"If you don't want this to end in a few seconds, I'd recommend you let me stick it in." he whispered in his changed voice. She didn't like it. This moment should be theirs, and the Hood-voice ruins it a little bit.

"Shut off that voice changer and I'll let you stick it anywhere you want." She answered.

His eyes darkened visibly, his hand pushed a button in his suit and the voice changer was turned off. Then he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in gently. The first thing she felt is great pain, _he's SO BIG!, _but the Arrow didn't move his arrow for a few moments and allowed her to catch her breath. _His arrow? Seriously? Why does my brain always come up with the WORST way to say something? _All thoughts left her mind when her lover (_seriously?_) started to move within her.

She could feel every inch of him, every vein in his pulsing cock. Soon the pain disappeared and was replaced by pure pleasure. He filled her up like nothing could before. No fingers, no toys, no nothing. And then the tip of his cock hit a particular sensitive spot and she saw stars. Literally. Her senses were working on overdrive. Everything around her got a blur and she only saw his eyes, his wonderful blue eyes staring down at her with love. His eyes! Those eyes were the same once she'd looked into first thing this morning. Oliver!

But before she could think anything else, her climax took her by surprise and hit her like a brick wall. She cried out his name, both his names, and pulled him closer. If he noticed, he didn't show it. He only grunted, pumped into her three more times and spilled his seed deep inside her womb. His breathing was hard and ragged, his arms were trembling with the effort to hold himself up and not crush her under him. When he wanted to kiss her again, she rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. She was still in heaven and didn't want to deal with this right now. Right now, she just wanted to feel more of the immense pleasure he had made her feel minutes ago. Instead she felt him pulling out of her and whipping himself clean on her bed sheet.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, even though there is no way that he knew what he really should be apologizing for. The bed dipped as he got up, grabbed his bow and disappeared out of the window.

She was left alone in her bed, hugging her sheets and crying in her pillow.

**Oliver:**

The endorphins and adrenaline still hadn't left his system and keep him on a sexual high. Of course he had sex before, but it had never felt this good. He had never loved a woman this much. But she had slept with The Hood, not Oliver Queen, and that broke his heart. His true persona was more The Hood than Oliver, but he desperately wanted her to know the truth. He desperately wanted her to love him regardless of his former life and mistakes. Telling her would make all his previous actions, all the trouble he had went through to keep her safe and the emotional toll everything had taken on her completely worthless and unnecessary. And it would put her in even more danger. How could he possibly do this to her?

So he simply changed back into his regular street clothes and headed back to her place.

It felt like a Deja-vu when he opened the door and all the lights are dimmed. Once again she was already lying in her bed, but this time she's still awake. And she's crying. _Great. Why do I always make this wonderful woman cry? I need to stay away from her._

"What's wrong, Lis?" he whispered in her hair and tried to kiss away her tears. But she pushed against his chest and scooted away from him until she could jump off her bed and lean against the wall. Her arms were slung around her middle, the tears keep streaming and her body shook with the sobs.

"I can't believe that you thought I wouldn't find out! And I can't believe that you simply took advantage of me! How could you? I trusted you!" she screamed. Oliver tensed and backed away. Did she know? _No, that's not possible!_

"You ASSHOLE! Next time you sleep with someone as Oliver Queen AND the Arrow, wear fucking contact lenses! I'm not stupid! I do recognize your eyes when I see them!"

Cold fear gripped his heart and took his breath away. _Shit!_ He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only stand there and watch her fall apart.

"Get out! Get THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMEN!"

She was furious, obviously, and her eyes burned with a fire that made him feel like he's in hell. _You dug you own grave, buddy._

"Don't EVER come back! I hate you, both of you!"

Out of nowhere his bag from the previous day flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. He's hurt her. He needed to get out of here. So he picked up his bag, turned around and walked out of her apartment, and apparently out of her life.

For hours he walked through the streets of Starling City, completely aimless and lost, and finally ended up in a bar. To dull the pain in his chest he ordered a beer, when the beer didn't work he ordered a scotch. One scotch turned into a whole bottle, and before he passes out he only remembered Diggle appearing out of nowhere and gripping his arm, and thinking that life was completely unfair.

Otherwise he would've met Felicity under different circumstances and would've been able to have a real relationship with the only woman who could make him feel.

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? I'm sorry about the fight, but she did have to find out about him at some point. Aaaaand…..I introduced a little mystery in this chapter. You might wanna guess what it is! Leave a review and correct my mistakes! Somehow my English gets really bad once I'm sitting in front of my laptop and try to write a story...my German is even worse, since I mostly don't notice it if I speak English or German or some sort of mixture of both languages...anyway, I love you guys!**

**Have a nice day!**


	10. Surprise! - Chapter 9

**AN: My muse decided to take a vacation, so I couldn't upload earlier. I'm sorry guys! I've changed the tenses in every chapter of my story, because obviously my great idea wasn't that great and didn't work out…okay, about the secret….I think only two people guessed it so far….but you'll all know in a few chapters ;) I have no idea how much time passed between 1x4 and 1x13, but for the sake of this story let's say 9 weeks….anyway, I hope you'll like this new chapter!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

Had it already been nine weeks since that disastrous night in her bedroom when she realized that Oliver Queen (her fake boyfriend/guy she had a crush on) was the Arrow (her partner in time, even if only for a short time/one-time-lover), but only AFTER Oliver, dressed up as the Arrow, had slept with her without telling her the truth about his secret double-identity. And afterwards he had come crawling back as Oliver, acting like nothing was wrong. She had snapped, what girl wouldn't in a situation like hers, and had thrown him out for good. _Don't EVER come back! I hate you, both of you! _That had been her words, and clearly they'd hit home. She hadn't heard from him since. But what was she supposed to do? Her whole life, no men had paid her any attention, and now TWO good looking guys were flirting with her and turned out to be one and the same guy! Thinking about it gave her a headache, even after nine long and agonizing weeks.

She was a wreck, only a shadow of the woman she used to be before Oliver Queen decided to turn her world upside down and make her fall in love with him. _You're not in love with them! Him! You can't be in love with someone after two days! _At least that's what she was trying to convince herself of. Obviously it wasn't working.

If it weren't for Thea and Walter, she would've stopped eating at some point during the last nine weeks. But those two took turns taking her out for lunch every day. They talked with her, well, mostly to her since she had lost the need to verbally express herself right along with her appetite, took her to walks in the park or to movies. Thea quickly became the best friend and little sister Felicity never had. Thea liked to talk, a lot, and that was the only reason she heard about Moira and Walter separating, Oliver disappearing (again) and Thea taking over his new club in the Glades. A few times the teen had brought along her new boyfriend, a kid named Roy Harper that loved his red hoodies, and Felicity had instantly fallen for him.

She wasn't in love with him, not like she was with Oliver. But Roy was nice and handsome and tried his best to make her smile. So she adopted him as her little brother and let him crash at her place almost every night he didn't spent with Thea.

Walter never spoke about his failed relationship with Moira, but somehow Felicity felt like it was her fault. She didn't dare raise her concerns, but they ate her up.

And for two weeks now she was sick, throwing up all day, crying all night. It was awful. Thea and Roy obviously were concerned for her well-being, but they never took her to a doctor. They simply moved into Felicity's new spare room (ex office) and searched the internet for information about broken hearts and extreme vomiting. Unsurprisingly their search came up empty.

Felicity's, however, didn't. She was still in contact with Digg, Oliver's black bodyguard, but they avoided the Queen heir as a topic in their conversations. Instead Digg told her about his dead brother, his girlfriend/ex-sister-in-law and her son AJ and his time in the military. (_Seriously? Why does everybody around me has at least ONE very complicated and disturbing relationship?!_) Sometimes they talked for hours, comforted each other or simply kept the other one company when he felt all alone. But Felicity knew that Digg was working with the Arrow, and she knew that the Starling City vigilante was missing.

Not really missing, he just wasn't….working anymore. For weeks, the only sightings of The Hood had been when the vigilante had killed some rapist or drug dealer. No more One per centers, no more mercy, no more reason. She had looked for him, tracked his phone and hacked about a dozen government databases (_not to mention the thousands of traffic cameras_), but Oliver knew how to live off the grid and Digg had appeared more and more concerned every time they saw each other.

Thinking about him was the only thing that kept her going. Oliver, that is, not Digg. She hoped and prayed that they'd meet again one day, that Oliver would take her in his arms and assure her that he loved her, that he never meant to hurt her and that he wanted to be with her. With that thought in mind she left QC after another late day at work. _It's not like I'm avoiding going home when Thea and Roy are at the club….I'm just behind with all my work because of the constant vomiting. Gotta use the time I don't feel like throwing up!_ Her red Mini Cooper was parked in the underground parking garage of QC, waiting for her like the loyal…..car it was. And it was one of the only cars, since everybody had gone home hours ago. Now only the night guards were here, and maybe some big bosses that were still working on some very important thinks. _Boring!_

Just as she was about to enter her car, the blonde heard a low moan coming from the other side. _Please don't let it be some crazy rapist!_ Slowly, with the pocket knife she always kept in her purse as a weapon, Felicity rounded her car, only to find herself face to face with the Arrow. He was lying on the floor, his uniform drenched in blood and one of his hands were pressed against a wound in his chest.

_Please let it be some crazy rapist!_

He was clearly unconscious and helpless, his bow lied several feet behind them. _Now what?_ The man she loved was lying at her feet, unconscious, after being shot (?) and escaping whatever situation he had been in. What was a girl supposed to do?

So she did the only logical thing in her situation. She threw up, right on his boots. Once her stomach had calmed down, she took up all of her courage and strength and lifted him onto the backseat of her car. Okay, lifted is a pretty strong word. She pulled and pushed and lifted and tried with everything she had, and by some miracle it worked. Then she collected his bow and got into the car herself.

_Where am I supposed to go now with THE FREAKING HOOD on my backseat? My apartment? No, Thea or Roy could find him. A hospital? They'd call the cops. But I have to get him out of here! If he got shot in this building, people will come looking for him. Thanks God we don't have surveillance cameras down here! Anyway, I'll just….drive for now!_

As fast as her red Mini Cooper could manage, she drove out of QC and tried to put as much distance as possible between them and the company. Then it struck her like lightening. _John!_ The guy was working with Oliver, so he'd know where she could go.

One quick call and she turned around the car. _`Come to Club Verdant, the back entrance´ Dig had said. `He'll be safe there´._

Digg was waiting for them at the back entrance, she probably wouldn't have found it otherwise, and helped her with Oliver. _How can pure muscles weight THAT much?_ They put the bleeding man on a medical table and immediately began to work in sync, no questions asked.

Once Oliver was somewhat stable (after his heart stopped once), they sat down and Digg made her tell him everything. When she told him about the throwing up on Oliver's shoes, he looked at her with pity.

"Happens to a lot of people the first time they see something like that. I'm sorry, though." He said, but Felicity shook her head.

"It's okay. I didn't throw up because of him. I've been throwing up for days now. Must've caught some sort of virus or something."

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Throwing up for weeks is definitely NOT normal. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

She shook her head again.

"Well, either it's a particularly nasty stomach bug, or you're pregnant."

Laughter bubbled up inside of her and a grin split her face. Pregnant, sure, as if. But then a tiny part of her brain tried, and failed, to remember the last time she had her period. The grin changed into a grimace of pain and disbelieve.

"I can't be….no….it's….it only happened ONCE and I'm on the pill. You know, because otherwise my period would kill me! It's not possible! Digg, don't say something like that!" she whispered while pacing through the lair.

Could it be possible?

_We didn't use protection and he came inside of me. But the pill….it doesn't fail, does it?_

"Look, it's not possible. I'll go see a doctor tomorrow. And now I will go home, but I'll update your systems before that. And destroy the blood samples the police probably found at the scene. You guys should be more careful, and you should definitely get better tech. This…" she pointed at the computers "hurts my soul!"

It only took her a few hours to do all of that, and thankfully Oliver slept through it. Then she gathered her things, gave Digg a quick kiss on the cheek and got the hell out of there. On her way home she stopped at a drug store and bought three pregnancy tests, but only to calm her nerves. How was she supposed to sleep while a part of her thought that she was pregnant?

Taking the tests wasn't as bad as she thought, and even waiting for the results was no biggie. But when she picked up one of the tests, her heart nearly stopped and all the air was knocked out of her lungs.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Three positive test. Oh God. She was pregnant. How….she couldn't finish that thought before the tears escaped and she began to cry. Sobbing she made her way into the living room and fell down onto the couch, too drained to get further. In the distance she heard a door slam shut, then someone wrapped their arms around her. It was Thea, and Roy was sitting right next to her.

"What's wrong, Felicity? What happened?" Thea asked concerned.

The blonde only looked up at the teen and said:

"Your brother! Your brother knocked me up!"

**AN: This is it! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be all about Oliver, and Olicity will have to wait a few more chapters. Sorry….not! :D Anyway, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome! Enjoy the rest of the weekend!**


	11. Near death experiences - Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is rather short, sorry. I'm incredibly busy right now, and the updates will probably not be as regular as they used to be. But if you're bored and don't know what to do with your time, read a book! I just finished Heroes of Olympus, The Mark of Athena. You guys should read the Percy Jackson books if you're into….books. They're awesome! Anyway…the `big secret´ hasn't been discussed in the story yet. Wait for it!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

Oliver limped through the Queen Consolidated underground parking lot, his left hand pressed firmly against the bullet wound that his mother had inflicted him._ My own mother! How have the mighty fallen…_

His strength was fading, and in a few seconds he'd be unconscious. If only he had taken better care of himself over the last few weeks, maybe he would be able to get home safe and….still conscious. But since he hadn't eaten a lot, had spent most of his days sleeping and most of his nights watching over a certain blonde, and had trained as little as possible, he wasn't exactly in a good shape.

If it weren't for Diggle, tonight would've been another night spent crouched on a rooftop, spying on his favorite IT girl and making sure that she was alright. But Digg had found some rather incriminating evidence that Oliver's own mother, Moira Queen, was involved in The Undertaking, and The Hood had paid her a visit.

Of course, his mother hadn't been amused when he had shown up in her office in his uniform and threatened her, and so she had shot him. _My own mother!_ Here he was now, only seconds away from losing consciousness and too weak to walk another step. He sat down as carefully as possible next to a familiar looking red Mini Cooper, but the wound in his shoulder throbbed with pain. _Why does she have to be such a good shot?_

Lying there on the cold hard ground, waiting for someone to find him and turn him in or for his miserable life to end, Oliver had a lot of time to think. Especially about the last nine weeks.

Nine weeks, that's how long he'd been a broken man. If he'd thought that his time on the island was torture, that the loss of Shado, Slade or all the others tore heart apart, then he hadn't known true despair. It seemed impossible, but two days were all it took for him to fall hard for Felicity. She was the love of his life, but only losing her made him realize that. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he lied to her? And why hadn't he noticed that she'd known about his true identity while they were making love? It had been a dream at first, a phantasy, but now he was sure. She had screamed his real name when she came. Oliver.

Not Arrow, not Hood, no. Oliver. She really was too smart for her own good. Or he was too stupid. _Probably both_. Every night that followed, he had spent on the rooftop of the next building and watched over her. Sometimes he'd follow her as Oliver Queen, only in broad daylight of course, and watch her have lunch with Walter, Thea or Diggle.

When Roy and Thea had moved into her spare bedroom, apparently because Thea didn't want to live with the fury that was her mother and Roy's apartment was too small for them, he hadn't liked it at first. But then he'd witnessed the positive influence they had on her. She was smiling a lot more, eating regularly and enjoying life again. Okay, maybe enjoying was a little bit too much, but she was….living again. And that was a start.

He wasn't blind. He'd seen the self-destructive way she'd been on for a few weeks. He'd worried about her not eating, barely sleeping and spending too much time at the office. Maybe she hurt the same way he did? Whatever it was, the presence of his loved ones (and Roy) in her life improved her well-being. And that was all he cared about.

Sweet Felicity. Would he ever see her again? Would he ever feel her skin under his fingers again, her lips on his, her body moving with his? _I'd give everything. I just want her._ The last thing he saw before blacking out was her face, or maybe it was just a hallucination. He didn't care, he couldn't.

(A few hours later:)

"I didn't die again. Cool."

That were the first words that came to Oliver's mind once he woke up and found himself not in a hospital or prison cell, but in his underground lair. Judging from the look on Diggle's face he should've thought harder about what to say, because `cool´ apparently wasn't appropriate.

"You should thank Felicity for that. She was the one that found you, brought you here and destroyed every evidence you left behind in your sheer endless stupidity! Oh, before I forget, she also upgraded our system, so that we can't be as easily traced as before."

"Felicity brought me here?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, she did. And she threw up on your shoes. You deserved that, by the way, and you'll have to wash them on your own."

Oliver frowned. Why would she throw up on his shoes? Was she sick?

"Where IS Felicity?"

Digg snorted and glared at him.

"Do you really think that she'd stick around after everything you did to her? You should've listened to me and stayed the hell away from that girl. She's too good for you. Look, you'll live. The wound wasn't that bad. But without her, you'd be dead right now. Start getting your head out of your ass, Oliver, and talk to her! Apologize for what you did!"

For a moment there was only silence, the two men glared at each other and stood as far apart as possible. Then Digg sighed, shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

"I have to go. _My own My_Carly is waiting for me, and I promised to tuck in AJ. I don't know when I'll come back here, but I need a few days off. Rethink some thinks. Take care, man."

He gave Oliver one last clap in his healthy shoulder and left the lair.

Oliver was left alone in silence. What to do now? It didn't take a genius to know that Digg was right and that he should talk to Felicity. But she'd left before he'd woken up. Clearly she wasn't ready to make nice.

_Alcohol. My best friend whiskey won't disappoint me._

And so he changed into more comfortable and presentable clothes than his tight leather pants and went upstairs to get himself a drink. Neither Speedy nor Roy could be seen near the bar, so they probably were in her office doing the deed, or at home with Felicity. Not that he cared. He didn't. At all!

The bartender recognized him easily and slid a glass of whiskey in his direction before he could ask. Good. In two big gulps he finished the glass, and nine more after that. Then he switched to Tequila. Only when he could barely walk anymore did he stop the drinking and decided to call it a night. His nice little penthouse was waiting for him, but it was too empty. As was the lair. He couldn't go back there, Felicity had been there. The pain…it was too much. So he decided to walk until his feet wouldn't carry him anymore, and then spend the night in some hotel or alleyway.

He'd only made two steps out of the back entrance when something touched his neck and everything turned black.

(A few hours later:)

Fate was a bitch and hated him a lot. There was no other explanation as to why he'd just woken up for the second time in one day after being unconscious, and not the good kind of unconscious, only to find himself strapped onto a metallic table in some filthy basement.

_Maybe this is your fair punishment, Queen. After everything you've done to….mankind._

"Ah, I see you've come around, Mr. Queen!" a high voice said. A woman in scrubs and a ski-mask (seriously? Cliché much?) stepped out of the shadows, a large electronic device in her hands. When she pushed the large red button in the device (Okay, this was either a very stupid dream or he'd been kidnapped by someone who'd seen too many movies), sharp pain washed over him. He was being electrocuted!

"Don't worry, you'll live. The voltage was much higher when I knocked you out, this is just for my entertainment. I don't want you to die, Mr. Queen, I want you to feel pain!" she said and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, one you see on kind nurses or old ladies. It was a sadistic and evil smile that would make any James Bond supervillain proud.

"Why?" was all Oliver managed to say, as another wave of pain hit him. God, he hated this woman.

"Because you're a very bad person, and bad people should suffer. Don't you think? Don't worry, I've sent your family a ransom note. Should they get the money and find the courier, you'll be free to go. Or to be carried away, since I doubt that you'll be able to walk once I'm finished with you."

"Courier?"

_Keep her talking! As long as she's talking, she's not electrocuting you!_

"Yes! I'll only let you go if The Hood himself brings the money. But in the meantime, we'll have so much fun together!"

And she pressed the button again.

_Oh yes, so much fun…._

**AN: The usual :) Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Kidnapped - Chapter 11

**AN: Another pure Felicity chapter. Next will be Oliver again. And the big secret will be discussed in the next chapter. **

**I'd like to thank you guys for your reviews. I often find myself wondering if writing this is really a good choice, if I was right to start writing again. You guys give me the courage to carry on, no matter how crappy my English is :) I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you won't hate me for the really bad news in the next one. This story will go AU in the next chapter, and I'll completely ignore the events in the show. I'll also kill ***** off. You're welcome to guess who it is ;)**

**I changed my name on ff, since caskett10 was based on my love for the show Castle, and I've stopped loving it...that much. I also wanted to include a piece of my real name into my name on ff.**

**But for now, enjoy reading!**

**Felicity:**

It had taken Thea and Roy a few hours to calm her down and force some food in her. But now she was in a somewhat better shape than before and had calmed down enough to consider her options. She, Felicity Smoak, IT genius and MIT graduate, was pregnant by none other than Oliver Queen, playboy by day and vigilante by night. The same man that she missed dearly and had left a hole in her heart.

She couldn't kill the baby (get an abortion…but it WAS killing, right?), there was a life growing in her! And it was HIS baby. She already loved the child, even though she'd only known about it for a few hours. Thea and Roy had repeatedly promised their support and love, especially Thea who couldn't wait to be an aunt. But Oliver would never accept this child. _Right?_ And Moira would rip her apart in court. She could already see the headlines. `Blonde Bimbo tries to rob billionaire playboy with pregnancy´

Her reputation, her life in Starling City would be ruined. _Shit, are those hormones talking? How do I get them to shut up?_

Apparently a firm knock on the front door helped. Thea opened it before Felicity could even get up from her comfortable position on the couch. Mrs. Queen stormed into the apartment, followed by a worried looking Diggle.

"Mrs. Queen!" Felicity yelped and jumped to her feet. What was the Queen matriarch doing in her apartment? The Queen matriarch that clearly hated her the last time they met.

"Miss Smoak….I'm here to see my daughter, and you. Does anyone in this….room know anything about this letter that I received an hour ago?"

She thrust the letter towards Thea, and the others peeked over her shoulder to read it too. Thea read it out loud anyway, too shocked to understand the words.

"I kidnapped Oliver Queen. If you want to see him again, you have twenty-four hours to pay 10 billion dollars. I will only accept the money if The Hood delivers it. He will know where to find me. If you don't pay, I will mail your son's body parts to the QC board members."

Everybody was too shocked to talk at first, but then everybody started talking at once. Mrs. Queen, Thea and Roy tried to come up with a way to contract The Hood, Diggle tried to find out if they could come up with that amount of money and Felicity tried to find a way to find the origin of the letter, and the person who sent it.

"Everybody, shut up!" Digg yelled suddenly, and everyone stopped talking to look at him.

"The Hood won't be able to deliver the money because Oliver IS The Hood! So we better come up with a Plan B!"

His words visibly shocked everyone. The Queens didn't know about Oliver's secret identity. Neither did Roy. They had worried about Oliver, because he'd disappear almost every night sometimes even during the days, and because he was a different man. Moira seemed to take the news harder than the others, she paled and had to sit down.

"Oh my God, I shot my son!"

"You did WHAT?"

Thea was furious, her hands balled to fists and her eyes dark and clouded.

"I didn't know…I thought….he was the Vigilante! And I shot him! Just a few hours ago!"

"Don't worry, he's fine. And we'll get him back. I'll dress up as The Hood, deliver the money and take out the kidnapper." Digg said.

But Felicity had another thought.

"No. I'll do it. They will expect The Hood to fight them, so their attention will be on him. But if I dress up as The Hood and distract them, you can sneak around and free Oliver."

They argued that she couldn't do it. That she was too small and they'd notice. That she was pregnant (She hated Thea for bringing that up, since Moira and Walter seemed shell-shocked at the news. How many surprises could they take in one night?). But Felicity stayed stubborn and refused to let anyone else dress up as The Hood.

"Guys, I'll take a gun with me, and I know how to shoot a bow and arrow. I'll be fine. Besides, Oliver is the priority. We have to get him out, and we need all the help we can get."

After that Diggle sent Mrs. Queen and Walter home, stating that he'd stay behind and discuss everything with Felicity, but he needed them to get the money they needed. Roy wanted to help too, so did Thea. Roy had some experience in combat and Digg decided, that the boy could work as his sidekick and come with him. Thea, however, didn't, and so it was decided that she would stay in a SUV and take care of the surveillance, check cameras for immediate threats and guide the team.

Finally someone asked how they were supposed to find the kidnapper. Felicity was the only one with an idea, and it wasn't a particularly good one. Nevertheless, the whole Team Arrow drove to the foundry and checked the lair for any clues as to whom Oliver was working on right now. The answer was found in his search history.

A woman named Selena Pelant was on the List, a sly con-artist that also happened to be one of Oliver's ex-girlfriends. She'd been prosecuted on several counts of manslaughter and murder, but was never convicted. Her favorite method of torture, so some inside sources said, was electrocution. A psychiatrist described her as a broken person with several mental disorders that made her see the world different than other people and took away her conscience. She was, for lack of a better word, a sociopath.

Felicity's gut clenched at the thought of Oliver being alone somewhere, getting tortured by this mad woman. Was he in pain? Or maybe he was unconscious? Whatever it was that was going on, she'd find him and save him. If not for herself, then for the baby. The thought of her firstborn growing up without a father made her sick. She'd been forced to live a life without a family. Her father had been cruel, he'd left her in her early years. And her mother was….well, her mother. No child should have such a childhood. Kids should have loving parents that would do about anything to be there for them. They should grow up in a family where people helped each other, not one where you were on your own.

No matter if Oliver wanted the child or not, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. _Just admit it, Smoak. You love him, and you want to have some MORE children with him. That's not the hormones talking, that's your heart talking._ Yes, she needed to talk to Oliver. She'd been wrong to yell at him that night, and she regretted it dearly. Would he still love her? Would he accept her? Them? _Do yourself a favor and quit the musings until after you've saved him._

To find Selena's location, she hacked into several government databases (again) and traced her cell phone. Just to be sure she also traced Oliver's, but they were in the same building, an old factory near the docks.

Unfortunately there were only a few surveillance cameras around the building, but once the IT girl managed to hack into Selena's own cameras (that were connected to the internet….rookie mistake), she had a clear view to every spot in the building. That meant that she had a picture of a certain basement with a metallic table and an unconscious Oliver lying on it. When she saw what was going on, she gasped and nearly fainted.

Next to Oliver stood Selena and repeatedly pushed a button on some sort of device. Every time she did, Oliver's body shook under the electricity that was shot through him. It was awful. Only when she looked closer could she see the blood ooze from three wounds on his body. The bullet hole in his chest from before, and two new bullet holes from his knees. They had shot his knees!

"Okay, this is enough. Everybody, get suited up. We're going in." Digg said through gritted teeth. That didn't look heathy, but his dentist would probably be glad. _Seriously? Concentrate, Lis! Oliver's life is at stake!_

It took her little effort to get into his suit, even though it was still bloody from being shot in the chest and a few sizes too big. Digg helped her attach the quiver to her back and some throw-ey things to her arms. She probably wouldn't use the weapons anyway.

"Okay, I'll give you a gun, but we have to be careful. The Hood isn't really known for using a gun, so let's hope that they won't spot it. Please try to stay safe, okay? If anything happened to you or your baby, I'd blame myself. And Oliver would kill me. He cares about you a lot."

Digg's voice was low and rasping, as if he would have trouble speaking or holding back tears. He even took her in his bowling-ball arms and gave her the greatest bear hug ever. But that was all the comfort she got, because in the next second he was all `Diggle-has-to-save-the-day´ again, bossing everyone around and bringing tons of equipment to the SUV.

"Felicity, please be careful. I really want my brother back, and I really want to be an aunt soon." Thea said. The two girls hugged, and Thea gave her new friend a kiss on the cheek. The blonde would need all the luck in the world.

Even Roy came and said something, but his words weren't really encouraging. They were rather depressing actually.

"Look, blondie. I think that you can't pull this off. But try to stay alive, okay? I love you apartment and would hate to move out so soon."

He probably wanted to say something positive, but Roy Harper wasn't the guy to be supportive. He was the guy that saw a challenge and faced it head on, not bothering to make sure that the others did too.

Soon they were all sitting in the SUV, driving towards the docks and hoping that they'd find Oliver and get everyone out alive and in one piece.

They shouldn't have tempted the universe.

**AN: Sorry for all the mistakes. Somehow I can't seem to concentrate on my writing in the last few days. Anyway, have a nice day!**


	13. The exchange - Chapter 12

**AN: So, the story is going AU starting with this chapter. So are the characters, since I'm convinced that people change with every challenge they face. Oliver, Felicity and all the others will face challenges that are not in the show, so they develop differently in my story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you for all your reviews! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting new chapters! This chapter might be triggering. Death and life are always closely connected. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

When Oliver finally came around for good, he decided that he'd punch fate in the face, should he ever have the chance to. Over the last….a quick look on the clock confirmed the exact time….seven hours he'd constantly slipped into unconsciousness. Ever since the crazy lady that seemed too familiar had shot him in the knees and electrocuted him, he'd been out of it. On top of that, the wound in his chest had started bleeding again, and he probably didn't have a lot of time before he'd bleed to death.

Crazy woman (she had a name, he KNEW her name, but he couldn't put his finger on it) had told him that his family had gotten the ransom note and that The Hood was on his way. That was probably good, but he desperately wanted to know who'd dress up as…..him. _Probably Digg, he's the one who's most experienced. I wonder if he told my folks about my other identity. And I hope that Lis is alright._

Groaning he tried to lift his head, but he was too weak and the pain in his chest was too great, so he simply rolled his head to the left. Now he had a clear few of the door. Said door suddenly burst open, and Crazy Woman entered his dungeon again.

"Well, hello my dear Ollie! I'm glad that you're conscious again, especially since we have a visitor. Your savior his here, even though he does a shitty job of covering his traces. I've been aware of your presence since you set foot in this building!"

The last words were clearly not directed to him, but to someone he couldn't see. A familiar and deep voice answered her. The Arrows voice.

"I know. But you were pretty clear in your demands. So…I have the money, give me Mr. Queen."

Oliver blinked two times as the hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. That couldn't be Digg. An untrained eye would never notice it, but the person in the suit was too small, too thin and had not enough muscles. The person's body type also wasn't right. It seemed….almost feminine. _Thea? No, it can't be! She'd never…right? _But then the girl raised her head to properly look at him, and his heart stopped. Those eyes….he'd recognize them anywhere.

Felicity.

_No! Please God, no!_

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, I asked you here to kill two birds with one stone. Rid the world of Oliver Queen and the Vigilante. So please, Mr. Hood, lower your Hood and show me your pretty face."

The sarcasm in her voice was laced by bitterness and hatred.

_Don't pull of the hood, Felicity. Turn around and run away! Please!_

Of course she didn't listen to him, how could she. He wasn't strong enough to speak, and she couldn't read minds last time he checked. She grabbed the hood and pushed it down, pulled down her mask and turned off the voice changer. She even shook her head so that her blonde locks flew around her face like it did in the movies.

Oliver and Crazy Woman were too shocked to speak for a second, but Crazy Woman recovered quickly.

"Well, this is a surprise. I always thought that you were a man, not….that."

What `that´ meant was obvious. Felicity looked beautiful, even though her cheeks were sunken and there were deep shadows under her eyes. But her eyes were all bright and blue, and…she took his breath away. Literally. Which wasn't good, since he was seriously injured. Almost immediately his vision turned black and he started slipping away again. He breathed deeply a few times and felt better. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, checked his body for any other injuries than the three bullet wounds and then fixed her gaze on his.

She wanted to run to him and take him in her arms, he could see that. But Crazy Woman had a gun and fixed it on the blonde, and she probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

"Look, Selena, you can have me. I don't care. Take the money, take me, but let Oliver go. He doesn't deserve this. He's a good man." Felicity said in a gentle tone, but Crazy Woman, Selena, wasn't buying it.

"No, he's a jerk! And he deserves it more than anyone else!"

"Why?"

Yes, why? He'd met Selena before, he was sure of that now, but he wasn't sure where. He'd searched for her the last day, but only because she was on the List. She'd seemed familiar, but Felicity had been on his mind and distracted him.

"Because ten years ago he fucked me, left me in my bed and fucked my sister in the room next door! She killed herself because of that!"

That stunned even him. Of course, Selena and Sandra Pelant, two girls he'd met on some college party. He'd been drunk, hadn't even remembered it at first in the morning, but he remembered now. And it made him feel dirty and guilty all over again. Felicity was putting herself in danger because he'd been a jerk.

"Selena, he has changed. He is a different man now. Granted, he drives me crazy and he has his fault. Who hasn't? But he has a good heart, and he's sorry for what he did to you and what happened to your sister. Give him a chance, let him go."

For a second he thought that Crazy Woman would see reason and let him go. He saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes. But then she laughed, and it was the crazy psychotic laugh he'd heard too often, and shook her head.

"Sorry, Miss Hood, but I'm not going to do that. You've never been mistreated by him, you don't even know him. You're just trying to save him and yourself!"

Felicity's glare turned cold and her posture stiffened.

"That man took my virginity, knocked me up and had the balls to lie to my face afterwards! I think that's mistreating, right? But he's a good man and I love him. Look, I give you one more chance. Leave this place and let me take him to a hospital. If you decline, I will personally put an arrow in you and not regret it. Your choice."

Pregnant? Felicity was pregnant? _I'm going to be a father?_ It took all of Oliver's willpower not to faint again, but he concentrated on Felicity and managed to stay awake. And she'd been a virgin? He'd defiled her! That showed it, everything he touched got defiled. He wouldn't have slept with her if he'd known that she'd been a virgin! He'd properly wooed her, taken her out for dinner and dancing. And he would've been much gentler. _God, why do I always have to fuck up?_ Their eyes met, and he tried to put an apology in his gaze. Felicity only shook her head. Now was not the time for that.

Selena laughed again and took a cell phone out of her pocket.

"I just have to make one call and my men will come and kill you. I doubt that your little boyfriend would survive that. Shocker! Sorry, but I like my odds."

She had barely finished talking when the door burst open once more, and two men, dressed in black and with guns in their hands, stormed into the room and positioned themselves next to Felicity. It were Digg and Roy.

"You see, I have an IQ that's higher than you….well, your height in centimeters….that sounded better in my head. Anyway, I am extremely smart. So I managed to hack your security cameras. And I figured out this genius plan, where I distract you and your goons by wearing this outfit and playing the Arrow. But while we had our little chat, my friends here took out your friends and made sure that they wouldn't bother me. So right now, it's the three of us against one of you. Do you still like your odds?"

Maybe she should've left the sarcasm and arrogance from her voice, but Selena suddenly went crazy, pointed the gun at Oliver and fired. Hot pain seared through his left leg. In the distance he could hear Felicity cry out his name, he could hear two gunshots and the sound of an arrow being fired. His vision blurred, but he could see Selena fall to the floor, with an arrow sticking out of her chest. Then someone, Felicity probably, touched his check and kissed him on the lips. It felt good. It gave him hope.

"Don't you die on me, Oliver Queen! You hear me? Don't die on me! I love you, and you're going to pull through this! You're going to see our baby and you're going to say that you love me too. So fight. Stay with me!" she whispered under tears and kissed him again and again.

He wanted to answer her, to tell her that he did love her and that he'd missed her like crazy. But his tongue was too heavy and he couldn't speak. _I have to tell her! No! God, if you're listening right now, give me a few more minutes! I have to tell her….please…._

But apparently God wasn't listening, because the darkness overtook him and pulled him into a bottomless pit of pain and misery.

Unbeknown to him, Felicity never left his side. She stayed with him while Diggle and Roy tried to stop the bleeding, she stayed with him while the paramedics drove him to the nearest hospital and while they wheeled him into surgery. Of course she'd slipped out of the costume as soon as possible, but she couldn't care less about his secret identity now. All she wanted was for him to survive. She screamed at him, begged him, ordered him to stay alive and keep fighting, but all of her pleading didn't stop the inevitable.

His heart stopped in surgery.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry….okay, I'm not sorry :D**

**Just let me tell you, things are never going to be the same again. I promised you a death, and this is it! **

**Haha…..don't worry, things are going to be brighter in a few chapters. Stick around and find out yourself!**


	14. The hospital - Chapter 13

**AN: Ha! I'm evil, aren't I? But apparently I'm not the only one, since one of my favorite stories just had a similar scene. Okay guys, breath and relax. Someone died and someone didn't…I don't wanna spoiler you too much ;) Kneecapping is really interesting. Scientific speaking. And the name is not accurate. Why? Read this wonderful chapter and you'll see ;) Special thanks to "keelsxoxo"! You always manage to make me smile with your reviews :D Btw…if you guys haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy yet, watch it! Like, right now! Me and my best buddy just watched it, and he couldn't stop jumping around and building the weirdest theories afterwards! Anyway….**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Felicity: **

It had been five hours since they'd sent her out of the observation room and put her into a hospital bed. Her worry about Oliver wasn't good for her or the baby, and the baby had priority now. At least, that's what they told her. Thea sat right next to her in a chair, holding her hand and trying to stay calm for her friend's sake. But Digg and Roy were still waiting outside the surgery room, in case a nurse would have new information for them. His heart had stopped, that were the last news they'd heard. After that, nothing. Moira and Walter arrived some time later and were waiting in the waiting room. Moira didn't want to visit Felicity, maybe she still wasn't okay with her having her first grand-child, maybe she was just being a bitch. Who cares…

"Hey, Felicity, it's going to be alright. He's going to survive this!" Thea assured her for the tenth time.

"How could you possibly know that?"

Snapping at the teen was no solution, but the emotions inside Felicity were too conflicted, too strong to think clearly and act rationally.

"Because he's still in that room! If he was dead, they would've told us already. Since nobody told us anything, it's safe to assume that he's still alive and they're fighting for him. You can't give up on him now, after everything he's been through. I've seen his scars, you know. He has hundreds of them. On that island….he was tortured, he's been shot, stabbed, burned, electrocuted. I always refused to believe the worst about the scars, but knowing that he's The Hood, I finally understand what happened to him. He's a fighter, a survivor."

Thea's speech left Felicity baffled, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She'd never seen the young Queen this passionate and protective about her older brother. And Thea was right. Oliver was a fighter, a survivor. He was going to live.

As if someone had heard her musings, the door of the room was pushed open and another hospital bed was pushed into the room. In the bed lay Oliver, still under the influence of the narcotics and with an IV sticking in his arm. Digg and Roy followed the bed and brought some chairs with them, since Thea was occupying the only chair in the room. The attending doctor waited until the nurses left the room before he addressed the family.

"I was told that I can speak freely with all of you.

Mr. Queen had some very bad luck. First he was shot with a gun in the shoulder, just inches from his heart. Someone stitched him up and gave him pain medication. Hours later he was electrocuted, more times than I can count, and shot in both kneecaps. Kneecapping is a rather common form of torture, but only about two percent of the victims get acutely shot in the kneecap. Oliver was unlucky. Both his kneecaps got shattered, since these bullets were fired by a lager caliber gun than the first one. We repaired his kneecaps and the wound in his chest, but his chances for a full recovery are slim."

Felicity felt tears well up in her eyes, and put both her hands on her stomach in a protective gesture. _Poor Oliver! He's going to be crushed! _

"What will happen with Ollie now? Will he be able to walk again?" Thea asked when nobody said anything.

"I can't say that at this point, but I want you to be realistic. The chances of a full recovery are not high, maybe five percent. For the next months, maybe years, he will be bound to a wheelchair. I've never seen kneecaps so messed up. I'm sorry."

That shut everyone up, even Thea. The women cried, the men looked furious and the doctor excused himself, clearly noticing the tension in the room.

What would they do now? Who would take care of Oliver? Oliver. He'd been in the room for a few minutes, and Felicity hadn't even really looked at him, too distracted by the doctor and what he had to say. So she swung her legs over the bedside and walked the few steps to the other bed. Digg and Roy were at her side immediately, just in case she'd stumble or needed a hand. But she didn't. All on her own, with her own fading strength, she pulled herself onto Oliver's bed, pressed to his side and careful not to touch any of his injuries. She just needed to be close to him right now.

The day had been extremely stressful, and now, that things were a little bit quieter, she noticed the toll it had taken on her body. She felt tired, and if it weren't for the other people in the room, she'd close her eyes and go to sleep. His sheer presence calmed her down so much that she was ready to lower her guard and not watch out for any immediate threats that could harm him, her or their baby.

"What are we going to do now?" Walter whispered behind her.

"We're going to bring him back to the mansion and take care of him. We're going to spread the word that The Hood has died and we're going to get through this together. As a family." Thea said, steel laced in her voice and determination in her eyes. She was a Queen, and Queens always have each others backs. Then her face softened when her gaze fell on the blonde IT girl lying next to her brother.

"Felicity is going to move in with us. We're a family. We should start acting like one."

The last comment was obviously meant for her mother, since the Queen matriarch had shown her dislike for the Felicity a number of times since they met. Right now Moira was making a face (Yup, that looked as ridiculous as it sounded. Perfect Lady Moira Queen pulling a face…..creepy) and shaking her head.

"I understand that she's pregnant with Oliver's child and helped save him tonight, but I won't accept a whore in my house. People will talk!"

The slap came out of nowhere and startled everyone. But Thea didn't look sorry. In fact, she looked so angry, that even Digg took a step back.

"Who's the whore in the room, mother? Do you think I've never heard the rumors? You and Malcom Merlyn….disgusting! Felicity is our friend, we love her. Either you get over yourself and accept her into the family, or the family will get over YOU. It's not like we don't have enough houses to move into. We can take care of Oliver on our own, but I wanted to give you a chance. Do you really want to risk your relationship with your children, the only family you have left on this world, just because you're jealous of Felicity! Don't look at me like that, I can read you like a book! She's pure, she's good and she's innocent. And you are not."

Moira grinned angry, something that looked even more ridiculous than her pulling a face, and shook her head.

"Seeing that your brother's harlot is currently pregnant, I wouldn't call her pure or innocent."

Ouch, that hurt. Tears streamed down Felicity's cheeks, but she hid her face in Oliver's shoulder so that nobody would see her despair.

"Moira, that's enough! It's time for you to leave!"

Walter spoke with so much authority and anger, that the Queen matriarch didn't dare question him, she simply rose and left the room in an arrogant stroll. Was her son that unimportant to her? _I get it, she doesn't like me. But Oliver is fighting for his life, shouldn't she be a concerned mother and stay with him? Shouldn't she do everything in her power to make sure that he's okay? She acted very earlier at my apartment. Why is she in Ice Queen mode again?_

"Felicity, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her, she never was this cruel before." Thea whispered, suddenly standing right behind the blonde, a comforting hand on her shoulder. But Felicity didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded and burrowed her head deeper into Oliver. Feeling him next to her, hearing the beeps of the machines and seeing his chest rise and fall with every breath he took she felt a lot better and safer.

"I'm going to arrange for all of the necessary things and your belongings to be moved to our house in the City. I trust that Mr. Harper will be staying with you as well?" Walter asked.

"Sure. I have to make sure the ladies are okay and Oliver doesn't annoy them to death, right?"

Okay, Roy wasn't that funny. But at least he'd tried to lighten the mood. When nobody laughed, the boy blushed and quickly excused himself. He left the room, followed by Diggle, Walter and Thea. Evidentially they realized that all Felicity needed right now was some time for herself, quiet and a quick nap. She closed her eyes for what felt like a few seconds, but when she opened them again, several hours had passed and she stared right into the beautiful blue eyes of the man who lay next to her, the man she loved, the father of her unborn child.

"Hey."

His voice was still rough and the pain was written all over his handsome features, but she'd never been more happy to hear him speak to her. Fighting back tears the IT girl offered him a weak smile and a peck on the jaw.

"Is it true? Are you….did we….you're pregnant?"

She nodded. Relief flooded her system when his face lit up and he kissed her. He tried to move, but suddenly he flinched back in pain. Apparently he'd forgotten about his injuries.

"Oliver, you should rest some more. The doctor said, that you were very unlucky. Both your kneecaps….they're shattered. The doctor has never seen such a bad injury. Rest."

Firmly but gently she pushed him back and he didn't resist.

"What's wrong with my legs? I….I'm fine, right?"

Oh God, moment of truth.

"Oliver, you won't be able to walk for a long time. Maybe you'll never walk again. Your knees…..it was too much….they couldn't fully repair it."

A lot of emotion flew over his face in a speed that made Felicity dizzy. Surprise. Doubt. Fear. Pain. Anger. Fury. Then there was nothing, nothing but a coldness that sent a chill down her spine.

"Get out." He hissed.

When she didn't react but simply stared at him in disbelief, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away until she had to get out of his bed to avoid falling over the edge.

"Get out of my room right now! Piss off! Get lost! I don't want to see you again!"

Felicity cried, it was all too much for her. What had she done wrong? She loved him, didn't he love her? He'd seem so happy….why was he kicking her out now?

But there was nothing she could do, so she simply turned around and fled the room, tears running down her face.

_It feels like The Hood isn't the only one who died tonight._

**AN: OMG! Oliver's alive and a dick! What a surprise! Bet you didn't saw that coming! (Yes, this is sarcasm in my voice. I ooze sarcasm!) Haha, okay. Only a few more chapters of Asshead-Oliver, and I'll kill him. See what I did in the chapter? I killed him, but I didn't kill him. Some schizophrenic psychobabble…. Aaaaaand Moira is being all bitchy again. Big surprise. **

**Look, if you don't like Oliver's medical condition or his anger, that okay with me. But I want to explore the man behind the Arrow, and for that the Arrow has to die. Weird, I know…I hope you'll continue reading my story anyway! **


	15. The apartment - Chapter 14

**AN: Next chapter and some more *****! I have a few ideas for names for the baby, but I wanted to ask you. What do you think? How should they name their firstborn? (Notice that I said firstborn, not child) Leave a review and tell me!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

The first few weeks in the city house were the hardest. Oliver was still on a lot of pain medication, his physician came to visit him at least once a day and Thea or Roy behaved like they were his new personal shadow. The worst thing was that he had to lie in bed for most of the time, and if he was allowed out of bed, he had to sit in his stupid wheelchair. He'd tried to stand up, of course, but the pain almost made him black out. On top of that, he and Felicity were still not talking. She'd moved into the first story of the house, even though Thea had to force her, and spent every second of her day avoiding him. Not that he could blame her. After the things he'd said to her….but still, he craved her presence, the light and hope that always surrounded her and touched every heart.

Most of his days were spent with self-loathing (which was not healthy, according to Diggle) because he'd been such a dick to Felicity, being jealous of everyone who she graced with her presence (which was not healthy, according to Thea) and hating the universe (which was not healthy, according to Roy. The kid was starting to get a pain in the ass!). In his frustration he paid extra close attention to the habits of his house-mates….there wasn't much he could do otherwise.

But the most of his attention went to Felicity. He saw her every morning, when she hurried to her car to drive to work, and every evening, when she returned and hurried upstairs to avoid him and eat in silence. With every week she looked more radiant and more….pregnant. It was a small bump at first, but he'd noticed immediately. The bump grew, and with it Oliver's desperation. He wanted to be near her, them, again. They were his family after all! She was pregnant with his child!

Pride kept him from trying to talk to her or asking her to join him on a movie night or dinner or something. Pride that he regretted every second he spent alone. Thea and Roy tried to be there for both of them, but they had lives of their own. And their lives involved running a club. They slept most of the day and worked most of the night. At night, Oliver and Felicity were alone in the house. At night, his resolve to stay away from her nearly crumbled every time the floor squeaked above him or she laughed at something in a book or a movie.

One stormy night, about six months into the pregnancy, they were alone once more. Due to a bad storm they had lost power and Oliver wheeled himself into the hallway to check the fuses. With a flashlight clapped between his chin and his chest (Why not between the teeth? I mean, come on!) he made his way thought the hallway, when suddenly something crashed into him from behind and knocked him out of his wheelchair. He landed on his knees, and the pain was almost unbearable. He didn't even try to stop the scream, all his strength was needed for him turning over so that there was no pressure on his knees.

_Fuck. What the hell was that?_

"Oliver? Are you alright?" a small voice asked from the distance.

He almost couldn't hear her, but he sensed her. Felicity. Only a groan escaped his lips when he tried to say her name. She gasped, there were sounds, and a few seconds later the light was back on. Felicity ran over to him and pulled on his arm, but he was too heavy for her. So she simply sat down with her back to the wall and pulled him halfway onto her lap. His head came to rest against her bump, and he sighted almost happily.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver! I thought you were a burglar or….something! So I threw the book. I'm sorry."

"No, Lis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I didn't want you to go. I want you. Both of you."

Maybe the pain loosened his tongue, maybe it was an effect from the painkillers. But when he saw her smile, it didn't matter anymore. _God, she is stunning._

They didn't talk for a few minutes, they just sat there and enjoyed the company. Finally Oliver felt strong enough to get back into the wheelchair, even though he still needed Felicity's help. She wheeled him into his bedroom and helped him lie down. Propped up against the headboard, Oliver watched her nervously readjusting her glasses. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do now.

"Sit down with me for a little bit. I could use the company." Oliver said.

Felicity smiled, nodded and sat down next to him, but with a few inches of space separating them. _What a pitty. I wish she would cuddle up to me._

"Lis, a few weeks ago I've made a terrible mistake. And I'm so sorry."

Hurt flashed across her face and she scooted even further away.

"Sleeping with me? You think the baby is a mistake?"

"God, no! Pushing you away in the hospital. THAT was a mistake! The baby is….whatever it is, it's no mistake, okay? I love him….or her."

He put a protective hand over his child and smiled at her shyly.

"I was so furious because of what happened to me. And because you put yourself and our child in danger just to save my sorry ass. Not being able to walk, or stand up….that's really hard for me. I'm going mad, sitting in that damned wheelchair every day and being alone. I miss you, so much. Please, can we….get along again?"

She thought about it for a second, chewing on her lower lip and looking awfully sexy.

"I missed you too, Oliver. And I'm sorry for pushing you away after we….you know…did the deed. I want you in our child's life, I really do. But I'm not sure if I trust you enough right now to get involved with you. It hurt so much to think that you didn't want us, but to be near you every day. I can't…my heart can only take that much."

Oliver nodded, with tears in his eyes. He'd hurt her, and now he was going to pay the price.

"That's okay. We can start by being friends….getting to know each other. The last months have been….hectic, and I'd like to get to know you better. Is that okay with you?"

He didn't get an answer, but he got a big smile and a hug. That was all the answer he needed.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about this, fine. But one thing is nagging me. How is it possible that you were a virgin and I didn't notice it? And how is it possible that someone as amazing as you is still a virgin with twenty-four. You're beautiful."

Felicity blushed and giggled nervously.

"Don't let the looks fool you, Queen. In High-School I had black hair and was interested in computers, not in boys. I had a few boyfriends, but the opportunity never came up. Afterwards I was too focused on my career and finding my prince charming to have meaningless sex."

"Did the opportunity never come up or the boyfriend?"

Her blush deepened.

"Both, I guess. My first boyfriend dated me so that he could impress the other guys with having a girlfriend. It was a lot like our relationship, except that there was no real attraction between him and me. And after that….men never really saw me as someone you could have sex with."

"We didn't have sex."

"We did, Oliver. And I've got the fetus in me to prove it!"

He laughed and shook his head. She was simply adorable.

"I mean, what we did wasn't having sex. It was making love. Having sex is all about fulfilling your own urges, getting pleasure for yourself. Making love, that's when two souls connect and laws of physics are broken. It's not about you, it's about the two of you together."

The blonde just stared at him with big eyes and a surprised look on her face. A look he'd gladly kiss off her face. Then she started laughing, and her laughter touched a peace of his heart that hadn't been touched in a long time.

"You're watching too many soap operas, Queen! Or you're talking to a shrink."

"Well, there's not much else to do all day long. I also read a lot. Catch up on my education, after dropping out of school four times."

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she punched him on the arm playfully.

"Doesn't matter if we had sex or made love, you knocked me up with your overly fertile sperm! Your little swimmers would probably win any marathon! You could start your own country, that's how fertile you are! I mean, is there anything on you that isn't bigger than life? You're a billionaire, you've got more muscles than anybody else, maybe except Diggle, you are so fertile that you managed to knock me up on the first try, even though there's only a fifteen percent chance to that! And don't get me started on your cock. I've watched movies, okay. And I thought I've seen it all. But along came you in all your gigantic glory and prove me wrong. Oh God, I didn't mean to say that out loud! Please stop me before I say anything else that's even more embarrassing!"

Oliver cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. On the lips. At first she didn't react and he was worried that she was going to push him away, being only friends and all. But then the cutest moan escaped her, her hands found their way into his hair and she kissed him back. This kiss was different from the kisses they've shared before. This time she knew whom she was kissing, and he knew how he felt about her. This time it was a kiss that was just between them, Oliver and Felicity, and not between someone with secrets and someone with even more secrets.

When they ran out of oxygen Oliver pulled away, but held her close. She was lying on top of him, touching his knees, but it didn't hurt. It felt good.

"I've always wanted to shut you up like that. And I'm glad that you like my male parts. They're yours."

Their eyes met and they chuckled.

"Okay, that probably was the worst way to say this. Sorry. You must be rubbing off on me."

"That's okay, Oliver. And thank you. I'd like that, I think. Even though I probably shouldn't change my mind this fast, that's kinda contra productive, right? I could always…"

Her rambling was once again cut off by Oliver's lips on hers.

"You're allowed to change your mind. And this is not contra productive, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Felicity Smoak."

_And I love you, Queen Junior._

**AN: I needed some Olicity romance :D I hope you liked my story and forgave me for crippling Oliver. Leave reviews!**


	16. Bad news - Chapter 15

**AN: I had an amazing day yesterday, inspiration kicked me in the ass and I wrote three chapters. I'll update them one by one, but only one chapter a day. This chapter is completely unexpected for me, really. When I started writing I had an idea in my head, but it turned out completely different. Hemmingway once said "Give me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy". Oliver is a hero and there is a lot of tragedy in his life now. I decided to give him and Felicity a shot at their relationship since there are enough other things out there to upset them and turn this story into a tragedy. I included newspaper articles in this, they are written in italics since I imagine the characters reading them. **

**Bellapaige88: I AM a huge Bones fan! I mean, who could resist David Boreanaz? Or maybe I've got a thing for good looking shirtless heroes….The Arrow, Thor, Captain America, Agent Booth…. ;)**

**Okay, I want to ask you guys for a little favor. Your reviews used to help me write. They gave me the courage to continue the story. But lately only a few people leave reviews. I hope that you'll start leaving more reviews in the future. Just a thought….**

**Felicity:**

They cuddled for a few hours after that, just spooning on the bed and occasionally exchanging lazy kisses. Oliver smiled so brightly that she just waited for the corners of his mouth to rip. Had he ever smiled that much? _Not that I'm aware of, anyway. _He didn't even seem to mind that she was lying on top of him, touching his knees and his chest wound. When she asked him about it, he simply stated that he'd healed enough to not feel pain or discomfort every time someone touched the wounds. Falling on them was a whole different thing though. He also told her that he'd taken some meds that he'd found on the island. Some herbs that helped with every injury known to mankind. They, however, didn't help with setting bones correctly. His kneecap was still a mess, and only a new kneecap would help him in the long run. But a new kneecap was out of question for his pride.

Finally they fell asleep, sleeping peaceful and without any nightmares. The whole night Oliver's hand rested on Felicity's stomach and his unborn child, and her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

A loud scream woke them in the next morning.

"Oh my God! Finally!" Thea screamed and ran into the room. She bounced onto the bed and threw her arms around the tired and disorientated couple.

"Speedy…what?...what are you doing here?" Oliver asked in a sleepy voice and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Next to him Felicity groaned and closed her eyes again. The light was too bright and the noise too loud. She just wanted to go back to sleep. So she turned into Oliver and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Shoot her." She mumbled and grabbed Oliver's biceps in a death grip.

"Hey! I heard that! And I expect a little more love from my future sister-in-law! We heard it on the news on the way back from the Club! I'm so proud of you!" Thea squealed and hugged them again.

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver was apparently wide awake now, sitting up and looking at his sister. Felicity groaned at the sudden movement and put her head on his lap. He stiffened for a second when she touched his morning wood with the back of her head. But Felicity ignored it and hugged his thigh.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about your engagement of course! I'm so happy for you!"

The teen was smiling brightly and hugging them again, but her movement was stopped by Felicity who was suddenly wide awake and shot out of bed. She ran into the hallway and came back seconds later with her tablet. Thea grinned when the IT girl sat down next to Oliver and leaned against his chest. Oliver put his arm around her without hesitation. They were so adorable.

"Okay, give me a sec. I'm just gonna….oh God."

Felicity paled and dropped her tablet. She had opened a page of a local newspaper. On the first page was a huge picture of her and Oliver and an article about them.

_Queen heir knocks up IT girl and proposes after kidnapping_

_Starling City's notorious playboy billionaire Oliver Jonas Queen has recently started a relationship with Queen Consolidated's blonde IT nerd Felicity Meghan Smoak and managed to get the woman pregnant after only two days. A source close to the couple tells us that they separated immediately afterwards and only got back together after Oliver's kidnapping four months ago. Just now they are living together with Thea Queen and her boyfriend, a young man from the Glades whose name is still not confirmed, in the Queens townhouse. Moira Queen, the Queen matriarch, told us in an interview that she didn't want to have any connections with her "son, his harlot and their bastard" and ordered them to leave the mansion. She also disinherited the soon-to-be father and his fiancée. No news are out about when the wedding will take place, how he proposed and what the other ladies in Oliver's life think about it. _

_Our source confirmed that there is no real spark between the couple but that they want to give their child a real family and a bright future. It's not like this is the first wedding that took place because of an unwanted pregnancy. Stay tuned when we tell you all about the "gold-digger's" troubled history and Oliver's current other relationships!_

Under the article was a link to another article about `_Felicity Smoak's troubled past and the scheming of Donna Smoak_´.

Oliver opened the page and scanned the article.

_Who is Felicity Smoak? This is a question that a lot of our readers have asked themselves in the last few days. We have talked to a few people and done some research for you._

_Felicity Smoak is the only daughter illegitimate daughter of Donna Smoak, a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. Miss Smoak Senior is infamous for her gold-digger attitude with her clients. For over thirty years she's always the arm-candy of some rich playboy that visits her casino and has gone through several bad plastic surgeries. _

_Felicity spent her early years in the casinos of Las Vegas and managed to earn quite a bit of money that always disappeared immediately. Was Donna a drug addict or a drunk? Or did they work for the mob? All we do know is that Donna is in big financial trouble right now and tried repeatedly to contract her `beloved´ daughter. _

_Later Felicity went to MIT and started her career at Queen Consolidated. When we tried to find previous boy (or girl-) friends of Miss Smoak, we didn't find anything. A source tells us that Felicity has always been an odd sock, an outsider and someone that didn't like to be around people._

"_Felicity loves computers, not people. She's awkward, she babbles and she can't maintain a relationship. She even killed her fish because she was so distracted by her computers. The only plant that managed to survive for more than a week in her care was a cactus."_

_Ouch, Miss Smoak. How are you going to take care of a baby if you can't even take care of a fish and plants?_

_We're excited to see her try and fail to manage the ups and downs of childcare. But since the blonde has managed to hook a billionaire, she should be more than able to hire a nanny or buy the book `relationships for dummies´! Stay tuned!_

"What the hell…?"

Oliver's head was red, the vein in his neck was pulsating and he looked completely furious.

"Oliver, please don't do anything impulsive." Felicity pleaded, but he was already climbing into his wheelchair.

Thea and Felicity stopped him, but it needed all their strength to keep him in bed.

"Someone spread lies about us, about YOU! They're saying that you are going to kill our child! They portray you as a sociopath! Lis, I'm not going to let them do that!"

"I know, and we'll do something. But we'll do something together. If you react on impulse right now, you'll give the press only more fodder and they'll tear us apart. They don't even seem to know about your disability! We need to be careful about this. Okay?"

He needed to breathe a few times, then he nodded and leaned back again.

"So…it's not true? I'm talking about the engagement, not the whole `let's trash talk about Felicity´ crap."

"Speedy, we're not engaged. We're only speaking again since yesterday. As much as I would like to marry her, now is not the time. Maybe in a few months or weeks."

Felicity nearly cried at that. He wanted to marry her? Never ever in her wildest dreams had she imagined him saying this! A quick kiss seemed like the deserved reward.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Thea asked and sat back.

"Obviously mom hates us and we're on our own. We're going to have to talk about money at one point. And we need to have an interview with a serious newspaper journalist. I can call someone from the STAR and he'll be here in a few hours. If that's okay with you?" Oliver said and looked at the woman in his arms. Said woman nodded and closed her eyes. This was getting too much and she just wanted to run away. But Oliver was right, an interview was the best way to react now, especially if they wanted to get out of this relatively unharmed.

"Oliver, Thea, I have to confess something. After the fallout with your mother in the hospital I suspected that she would cut you off. So I transferred small amounts of money from your trust funds to secret accounts in several large banks. Your mother never noticed it, and she didn't notice that I transcribed funds, stocks and estates to you. So basically I stole from your mother and managed to get you enough money that you don't need her….well, her money. You are independent now."

The Queen siblings looked at each other and simultaneously turned towards the blonde. Felicity looked worried for a second, maybe they'd be pissed off. But then they hugged her and kissed her.

"You are amazing, Lis! I love you!" Oliver shouted and planted a big kiss on her mouth.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to call my friend in the newspapers and he'll be here in a few hours. In the meantime you, Speedy, will call Roy and together you're going to prepare statements about the Club, about being independent from out mother and about our disagreement with her. Felicity, you take a shower and get the financial stuff. And I will think about what to say concerning Queen Consolidated's. Speaking of which….do we still own a part of it? Or does it belong to my mother?"

"No, Oliver. Queen Consolidated is yours. Your mother has no stocks left. Just like your father ordered in his last will. QC goes to you, completely. I knew it was important to you….you know, because of your father and his legacy. Did I….did I do right?"

"You did right."

And then he kissed her again.

**AN: This is it…what do you think? Leave a review and tell me!**

**And….have a nice weekend!**


	17. The interview - Chapter 16

**AN: This chapter is…something else. I wanted to try this, so I wrote an interview in the chapter. You'll see. I hope it makes sense and it's not too weird :D I read a story yesterday, and if you like good fanfics, you should totally read it! `Technical Assistance´ by thatmasquedgirl….the story is totally amazing and I couldn't stop reading it! **

**Also I wanted to thank you for your reviews :D Us writers need positive reviews to lift our spirits. We're struggling artist with a fragile soul :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

They published the interview four days later in the STAR, and Oliver loved it. Not only did it oppose everything people said about their relationship and Felicity. He'd read it every day for the past week. Just to make sure that everything was correct, or because he simply wanted to, he read it again.

_Exclusive interview! Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak talk about their relationship, the baby and the future of Queen Consolidated!_

_Interviewer: Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak, thank you for agreeing to give me this interview. _

_Oliver Queen: You're welcome! _

_Felicity Smoak: We're glad that finally a SERIOUS journalist has decided to print our story. _

_I: So, there's been a lot of trash talk about you lately. First things first. Are the rumors true? Are you pregnant, Felicity? And are you enganged?_

_F: Well, as you can see, I'm pregnant. We're in the sixth month now, and the baby is healthy. _

_O: But unfortunately we're not engaged yet. We're engaged to be engaged. But before we jump into a marriage that turns out to be a disaster, we'd like to get to know each other better, date, have the baby and enjoy our lives. _

_I: Do you know anything about the alleged source that fed details about your private life to other newspapers?_

_O: No, but my bodyguard is working on that. Whoever decided to sell out our privacy is going to answer to me. Whatever happens between Felicity and me should stay between Felicity and me. _

_I: Rumor has it that there are two sources. One from your life and one from Miss Smoak's past. Miss Smoak, can you think of anyone that might say those awful things about you?_

_F: It's true, I never had many friends. But I always thought that people didn't hate me, that they simply ignored me. Apparently I was wrong. My greatest enemy from my past….I can't really say who that is. That's too personal. But the person I have in mind would most definitely sell anything to the press for a few bucks. I grew up in Las Vegas after all! Gambling and drinking are very expensive hobbies…_

_I: Hobbies that you allegedly had in your earlier years. Is that true?_

_F: Growing up in Las Vegas you can't help it but learn a thing or two about Casinos. And since I'm very smart and gambling is all about mathematics, I do know how to make a lot of money with it. But I never played for the mob or for anyone else. I had a regular job as a waitress in a diner and paid my mom's bills with clean money. No need to worry._

_I: Speaking of which, why did you sever ties to you family in Vegas? _

_F: My `family´ in Vegas is only my mother, and we don't get along that good. I wanted to start a new life, to live my own life, that's why I went to MIT in the first place. And that's why I moved to Starling. _

_I: People call you a gold-digger, Miss Smoak. What do you say about that?_

_F: There's not much to say about it. I'm very sorry that there are people out there who feel the need to judge me by my sex, my hair color and my boyfriend. But they don't know me, they don't know a thing about me. Otherwise they'd know that I don't want the Queens money, I just want Oliver. Not for the billionaire he is, but for the man that you people somehow don't see in him. I have a good salary, I have a promising career and I make enough money on my own. People, you should stop judging others based on what you hear on gossip pages or in the break room of your workplace. Unless you know someone, you can't say a damn thing about him. Imagine it were you falling in love with the handsome billionaire. Would you like to be called a gold-digger? Or a whore? It's sad how low our society has come._

_O: I agree! Nobody who really knows Felicity would call her a gold-digger. This woman has the purest soul and the biggest heart. It is an honor that she chose me and shares her life with me. _

_I: Oliver, you are living with your sister and her boyfriend right now. Why?_

_O: Okay, this is a rather long story. _

_F: You love long stories._

_O: (laughs) That I do! It all began with my time in the hospital, four months ago. That was the day I found out that Felicity is pregnant. We were talking about what to do now, how to be a better family and how to bring stability into our lives and the life of the child. Thea suggested that we all move in together and take care of each other. We wanted to move into the mansion together, but our mother wasn't okay with that. So we moved into our townhouse. And my sister's boyfriend….we just couldn't get rid of him! (laughs) He's a good kid and has helped us a lot in the past four months. I'm glad that he's staying with us._

_F: I thought the story would be longer._

_I: So did I, but I sense a longer story in there. Oliver, you're sitting in a wheelchair. What happened? Has it something to do with your kidnapping?_

_O: It has, actually. You've probably read it somewhere, but a woman kidnapped me because her sister committed suicide after I spent the night with both of them. I'm not proud of it, I was young and stupid. This woman has hated me ever since. Now she kidnapped me and told my family that only The Hood could give her the ransom money. So Felicity pulled some strings and got The Hood to show up. But at that time she'd already tortured me. She…she electrocuted me a number of times, and she shot me. Once in the chest and two times in my legs. Kneecapping. I was unfortunate and both her bullets shattered my kneecaps. I am bound to this wheelchair until I decide to get new kneecaps or a miracle occurs. I'm hoping for the miracle, to be honest._

_I: And what happened after you got to the hospital?_

_F: We had a bad fight. We said some very hurtful things. But we got over that and moved on with our relationship._

_I: (laughs) That's nice to hear, Miss Smoak, but I was talking about the injuries and that woman who kidnapped Oliver._

_O: I healed fast and got out of hospital after a few nights. The woman didn't make it. The Hood and two other people shot her, but the police can't say which projectile killed her._

_I: And your mother didn't want you to live in the mansion even though you were badly injured?_

_O: Just ask the question you really want to ask…_

_I: Okay, I don't seem to be as sneaky as I thought. What is going on with your mother and you? Rumor has it she hates Miss Smoak and disinherited you. Is that true?_

_O: Unfortunately it is. My mother never liked Felicity, but I don't know why. I don't see how anyone could NOT like her!_

_I: Agreed!_

_O: Anyway, my mother decided to show her thoughts about our relationship by disinheriting me and taking things from me that are legally mine. My father left ME the company and a great part of his funds and stocks. Fortunately we were able to transfer them to save accounts before my mother decided to steal from us, so now I own Queen Consolidated and my mother doesn't have a single QC stock. Since her divorce from QC CEO Walter Steele that is. I never wanted the rift between my mother and us, but she gave me the choice, my old family or my new. I chose my new, and I don't regret it for a second. _

_I: Miss Smoak, what do you think about all of this?_

_F: I think that I am sorry that our baby will never really meet his grandmother. I never wanted for this to happen, and I certainly never wanted to destroy Mr. Steele's and Mrs. Queens marriage. Oliver says that I didn't, but they got divorced because of my baby and because I am suddenly a part of the Queen-family. I am truly sorry about that, and I hope that Mrs. Queen will see over her dislike for me and have a relationship with her children and grandchildren one day._

_I: Grandchildren? Are you expecting twins?_

_F: (blushes) No, I'm not. Just one baby, whose sex we don't know yet. We want it to be a surprise, you know? But I do see more children in the future, that is if I don't kill this one with my bad parenting. _

_O: That is not going to happen. She takes care of me, and I feel better every second we spend together!_

_F: You only say that because it's your obligation as my boyfriend._

_O: I'm saying that because it's true. No matter how interesting something on her computers is, I know that Felicity will forget about them immediately should I need her assistance. She cares._

_F: Just not about plants._

_O: Nobody's perfect._

_I: Okay guys, no need to kiss in front of an audience. (laughs) Oliver, I do have one serious question for you though. In the past you were a notorious playboy, spending every night with a different lady. Have you changed now? Or do the two of you have some sort of open relationship?_

_O: I have changed. A lot. Felicity is the only woman in my life, and she'll be the only woman in my life for the rest of my days. I will grow old with her, our children and our grandchildren. People often tell me that you can't really change who you are. That you'll always be the same man. I agree. When I met Felicity, she revealed the real me. She saw past my playboy persona and brought out the man I truly am. And that is the man I'll hopefully be from now on._

_I: Thank you for that honest answer. Felicity, one last question for you. Are you afraid? _

_F: I'm terrified, to be honest! Oliver makes me feel things that I've never felt before. He turns my world upside down, and I love him for it. But we had some pretty rough times, and I'm terrified that we'll argue one day, that he'll see that I'm just an ordinary IT girl or that he'll get bored of me. _

_O: That, my love, is never going to happen. I love you. And there's nothing ordinary about you, Miss Genius!_

_I: I hate to say it, but Oliver is right! That man loves you, that's clear to see. Okay folks, this is it for now. Thank you, Oliver and Felicity, and I wish both of you the best luck for the future. You deserve it._

The article was funny, showed them in a good light and apparently seemed to change everybody's opinion of them. Several newspapers had already called and apologized for what they wrote. But the source was still unknown.

Just then Felicity entered the room and sat down on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's alright, you know. We're going to find him or her. You'll see." The blonde woman in his arms said. He smiled and gave her a long and promising kiss.

In that moment their bedroom door flew open and Thea stormed in.

"Guys, you are so not going to believe this! We found the source!"

**AN: Thanks for reading! Aaaand….cliffhanger. I'm a bad girl, right? :D Anyway, keep dropping reviews and I'll keep uploading new chapters. That's the deal, right? :D**


	18. A strong bond - Chapter 17

**AN: I had my first day at university today, and it was….terrifying. There were so many people and so much to take in, that when I got home I couldn't write another word. I was very exhausted. But I wrote this chapter three days ago, and wanted to post it anyway. It's short, sweet and Olicity. I hope you'll like it!**

**Felicity:**

The first few days after the interview were hectic. Dozens of people called and apologized for what they said or wrote. Almost twenty tabloids offered their sincerest apologies and asked them not to sue. Oliver agreed, but only because he wanted to play the generous man. People also made a big deal about his disability, but he mostly ignored them. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but everybody else did. At home he moved around all day now, he didn't spent his days in his bedroom anymore, but rather in the living room or the kitchen. A few times he even made dinner for Felicity. Felicity had moved into his room on the day of the interview. They did take it slow, though, and kisses were the only thing they exchanged. Felicity wanted the sex, but Oliver wanted to do this right. He wanted to woo her and take her out on a date. She only agreed because she was concerned about his well-being (his knees still hurt every now and then) and because it was awfully romantic.

Just this day at lunch they had been at their second date. If you could call burgers and shakes at Big Belly Burgers a date. They did. Oliver had teased her endlessly about her weird (not only food) cravings. For her the only way to eat fries was to dip them into chocolate shakes. `Pregnant women and their carvings´ he'd said, and she'd hit him for it. But he'd kissed her afterwards and she'd forgot all about his comment. Now they'd arrived home and she'd used the shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Oliver was sitting on their bed and rereading the interview. Why he read it almost daily she didn't know, but he seemed happier every time he did. He seemed very happy lately. Was it because of her? The thought made her smile. But when she saw his eyebrows drawn together in worry, she knew that he was thinking about the source that had rattled them out to the press. She knew who the person was that told the press about her past, but there was someone else out there. Someone in Starling who hated them. Oliver had told Digg to find the person, but they had nothing so far. Not even Felicity could find something on her computers.

She sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, you know. We're going to find him or her. You'll see."

Oliver smiled at her and gave her a passionate kiss. She wanted to deepen it, but the door flew open and Thea stormed in the room.

"Guys, you are so not going to believe this! We found the source!" she screamed and jumped onto the bed.

Immediately Oliver sat up straighter and pulled Felicity closer. Another thing that had changed. He wasn't pushing her away constantly but pulling her closer, seeking excuses to be near to her and hold her in his arms.

"Who is it?"

"Get dressed, big brother. Walter, Diggle and Roy are waiting for you in the kitchen. We'll explain everything there."

Felicity and Oliver shared one more kiss and got up then. Getting dressed was something that Oliver managed mostly on his own, but since he liked Felicity's hands on his body, he asked her for help with his pants. He grinned brightly at her when she closed his zipper and had to lean forwards until their noses touched.

He wheeled himself into the kitchen and she followed closely.

Walter, Digg, Roy and Thea sat around the kitchen table and waited for them patiently. When Oliver had taken his place on the head of the table and Felicity sat down next to him, her hand in his as a gesture of support, Diggle started.

"I asked some question and called in some favors, but nobody could tell me about the identity of the source. I still wouldn't know it if someone hadn't come forward and told me the truth. Detective Lance met me earlier and told me that he'd found out about the identity of the source. He really hates you, Oliver, but he thinks that nobody deserves to be treated like this. I think he might have a thing for Felicity. He kept mentioning that Felicity seemed to be a nice and decent lady and that she didn't deserve to be caught up in your little crazy world. And he feels responsible, because the source is none other than his own daughter, Laurel Lance."

Hurt crossed over Oliver's face before his eyes went cold and he let go of Felicity's hand.

"Thank you." He said with a strained voice and wheeled out of the room. The others didn't say anything, they just stared on the table in shame or disbelieve. Only Felicity got up and followed her boyfriend. _Boyfriend is a weird phrase. Lover is even worse. What could I call it…..the father of my unborn child? The love of my life? That's probably more like it._

"I like it too, you know?" a voice asked from her left and she yelped. Oliver was in his wheelchair, next to the door and smiled at her weakly. Only then did she realize what he'd said.

"Did I say that out loud? The whole `what name to give Oliver´ thing? Please say no!"

"Lis, I'm not going to lie to you. But I like the Love-of-my-life phrase. And I would agree. You are the love of my life."

Smiling she sat down on his face, with her legs swung over the armrest and her hands placed on Oliver's chest.

"Then talk to me, Oliver. What is going on in your head? And don't say nothing, because I know you and I know that Laurel used to mean an awfully lot to you. You're hurt by her betrayal, aren't you?"

Oliver nodded and buried his head in her chest. He breathed deeply and clung to her like his life depended on it. Maybe he was even crying, but she wasn't sure about it. Soothingly she caressed his head and pulled him even closer. He needed a few minutes, but when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes she saw the pain in them and knew that he was ready to talk. Because she didn't want him to be in discomfort she attempted to get up and leave the security of his lap, but his arms around her tightened and he held her firmly in place.

"No, don't leave. I just….I have to hold you in my arms why I talk. Okay? I need you to ground me and remind me of the man I've become."

She nodded and kissed him.

"I've expected this, somehow I suspected that she was behind all of this. But I never thought that hearing it from Diggle would hurt this much. Laurel and I have so much history, and she used to be the woman I love. I…Maybe I didn't really love her, knowing what love is now, but I thought so at that time. When I came back, I always assumed that she and I would end up together again. But she was so unforgiving…not that I don't deserve it. When I met you, I thought that my life was getting incredibly confusing because I didn't know which woman I loved. The old flame of my youth or the new girl. I…eventually I figured it out, it was you. But Laurel….she's still a part of me. I can't stop caring about her! Don't be mad at me, okay?"

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, but she cupped his face in her hands and looked him deep into the eyes.

"Hey, Oliver. Look at me."

When he opened his eyes she leaned forward and put her forehead against his. With her thumbs she drew small circles over his cheeks, enjoying the scratching of his stubble.

"I am not mad at you, Oliver Queen. I really love you and I want you to be happy. Had you chosen Laurel over me and the baby, I would have understood. I could never be mad at you for being happy."

He nodded and kissed her.

"We'll talk to Laurel, okay? Together. That way you can be there to stop me, should my pregnancy hormones decide to throw me into a fit of rage. I'd rather not get arrested for attacking your Ex. And I'll be there for you so that you don't shoot her. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."

They smiled weakly at each other, kissed again and hugged for a few moments. They had a bond now, a very strong bond that couldn't even be severed by Laurel's jealousy or rage. Felicity was incredibly grateful for that. Oliver was the first man in her life that loved her for who she is and accepted her, even with her glasses, her nerdiness and her nervous babbles. And despite all his mistakes and faults she did love him. Unconditionally. They've gone through a lot together and they'd go through even more in the future. But as long as they were together it didn't matter. Nothing would matter.

"We probably should go now. Digg can take us to Laurel and we can have that talk. Afterwards we could go to the movies or something like that. You know, have some Us-time. I have to go back to work tomorrow…we should make the best out of this evening, don't you agree?"

A devilish handsome smirk appeared on his face and he put his hands on her tights, dangerously close to her crotch. Her breath hitched and her eyes darkened visibly.

"You know what, Miss Smoak? I most definitely agree with you. And I can't wait to get you out of these incredibly sexy pants."

His fingers brushed the edge of her pussy and she gasped. Boneless she slumped forward against his broad frame and tried to hold on to his shoulders as good as possible. He worked her quick and he worked her well. Only a few minutes later she came hard, a wet spot forming on her panties. But when Oliver tried to touch her boobs, she pushed him away and got off him. Disorientated she nearly walked into their closet and fell onto the bed while spinning away from the wooden object. Oliver followed her with a smirk, but again she stopped him with her hands on his thighs.

"That's incredibly tempting, but I have to decline. At least for now. We really should talk to Laurel first, otherwise we wouldn't get out of the bed until next week. But we have all the time in the world for that, don't you think?"

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You're right. We have all the time in the world now."

**AN: Hope you liked it. Show me your support, people! I need reviews!**


	19. At CNRI - Chapter 18

**AN: New chapter! Yeah! I rock! No, just kidding. University turns out to be all about missing classes and getting drunk, I don't really get that but okay. So I didn't get a chance to write yesterday…unfortunately. But I watched Flash today! Have you? It's amazing! Even though I don't like the (spoiler alert) video in which Barry kisses Felicity. Bah! I can't wait for tomorrow and the new Arrow episode though! It's going to be amaaaaazing! **

**Special thanks to bellapaige88 and keelsxoxo! You guys are great! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

Everybody stared at them when they entered CNRI. Thanks God there were no stairs and he could simply wheel himself into the building. Felicity was right beside him, dressed up more beautiful than ever and showing off her amazing baby bump. It was more than just a bump by now and Oliver felt male pride wash over him. He had achieved this, he had knocked her up and marked her as his. It shouldn't feel that good, but it did. A smile graced his face and his eyes flickered with pride. _This is wrong on so many levels. I shouldn't think this and it shouldn't feel this good. _He turned his head to look at her and she caught his gaze. Felicity looked at him puzzled but then she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, playing the short hair in his neck.

The paparazzi went crazy because of that. Pictures were snapped and questions were shouted at them, but they ignored everyone else and enjoyed the moment. The moment was broke, however, when someone shouted at them to stop and ran up to them. It was Detective Lance, and he looked mad.

"Queen! Miss Smoak! I need a word with you in private please." He said and led them into a break room. The doors and the curtain were closed behind them in order to give them some privacy. Lance sat down on the couch and asked them to sit down as well. He was met by a cold look from Oliver and a snort from Felicity. Apparently he'd forgotten all about Oliver in a wheelchair, or he hadn't known what else to say. So Felicity simply sat down on Oliver's lap and put her arms around him.

"I wanted to apologize for my daughter's behavior. Please don't sue her."

Pleading apparently didn't come easy for Detective Lance, but Oliver could see the concern in his eyes. Laurel was his daughter after all. But Laurel had sold out their privacy to the press, only to get her revenge.

"Laurel invaded our privacy, Detective. I know that you want to protect her, but she has to know that childish actions like these have consequences. She tried to sabotage my relationship with Felicity, she tried to make the world think that Felicity is a slut and is only after my money. Surely you agree that actions have to be taken?"

Lance paled at the harsh words, but Oliver wasn't sorry at all. He needed to protect Felicity. The woman in question caressed his cheek and gave him a small smile. Then she turned towards the Detective.

"Detective Lance, we are not going to sue your daughter. We only want to talk to her and make her realize that things are not always as they seem and that she had no right to invade our privacy."

The Detective really looked at Felicity for the first time. He took in her bright blue eyes, her full and smiling lips, the kind features and the very prominent bump. Oliver growled at him, not comfortable with how another man ogled his girl. But Felicity punched him in the shoulder and sent him a mock glare.

"Miss Smoak, I don't want to be disrespectful. But are you sure about all of this? Queen isn't exactly a saint…"

Before Oliver could react Felicity clapped her hand over his mouth and turned deadly serious.

"Detective, Oliver is a very good man. He's not the same man that dated one of your daughters and cheated on her with the other one. He has changed, and he loves me. That's all I need to know. Nobody is perfect, but Oliver is perfect for me."

Oliver kissed her palm and pulled her hand away.

"I understand that you think that, Detective, but being bound to a wheelchair changes a man. So does having a pregnant girlfriend. I'm a new man and I'm ready to take more responsibility. Maybe I'll take up the position as CEO of Queen Consolidated, or I could start a new business. I'm going to take care of my family."

Lance blinked twice and nodded.

"You're right. Both of you. The old Oliver would never say that. I'm…I'll just get Laurel and you can talk to her. Please go easy on her."

The Detective got up and left the room, leaving the two lovers behind.

Felicity kissed Oliver. Why, he didn't know. But he kissed her back and put his arms around the woman he loved. Maybe he'd done something really right? _Whatever it is, I'd do it all over again! God, the woman can kiss!_

"Do you really want to be CEO? You'll be bored out of your mind."

He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I'm bound to a wheelchair and I will never ever be able to be the Arrow again. I'm crippled. So I probably should take some responsibility and take care of my family. Being CEO might be incredibly boring, but I want to be normal…okay, as normal as someone like me can be. QC is my father's legacy and I want to make him proud. More important, I want to make YOU proud."

"Oh Oliver. You DO make me proud. Just by being you. You don't have to take over the company or anything, you just have to be you. I love you."

They kissed again and were rudely interrupted when a throat was cleared behind them. Laurel and Detective Lance stood in the door. The Detective smiled at the couple in front of them, but Laurel's eyes were cold.

"My father told me that you wanted to talk to me. What do you want?" she asked. There was bitterness in her voice that made Felicity cringe.

"Yes. Please, Laurel, sit down." She said and moved from Oliver's lap onto a chair. Somehow having this talk while sitting on Oliver's lap. Even though that has been her favorite place to sit lately. Oliver sees her blush and grins. He knows exactly what is going on in her mind and likes the thought. So he winks at her and she blushes some more. Laurel looks pissed off, but sits down anyway with her father right next to her.

"Laurel, we've heard that you are the person who sold us out to the press. And we'd like to talk to you about it."

Laurel snarled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't prove that. So stop making empty threats."

"We aren't making empty threats, we have evidence. When someone told us about it, I asked Felicity to investigate further. We've found an email sent to the press about us. The email was sent from the computer in SCU library. And while we couldn't find out who was using the computer, we could access the library's security feed. They were very happy to help us, you know. The video clearly showed that the person who sent the email was you, Laurel. Do you want to see a picture?"

Laurel paled with every word Oliver said. She swallowed nervously and lowered her head. She even glanced at her father to have some support, but he only looked at her in disappointment. That was too much and brought out her aggressive side.

"It's not like you deserve anything else! After everything you've done to me, I have the right for some revenge! And just look at that woman! She's a gold digger if I've ever seen one!"

Tears sprung into Felicity's eyes and she lowered her head. Oliver's hand was in hers second later and the looks he shot Laurel would make anyone wince in fear. He tried to say something, but his girl stopped him.

"No, Oliver. Laurel, I don't know what I did to you to deserve this fury. But I'm not a bad person. Oliver and I love each other and you really should leave us alone. We could sue you, we could ruin your life. Hell, I could make you a terrorist with only one mouse click. But we don't want that. We just want to protect our family, our child, and live a peaceful life. So I'm asking you only once to leave us alone. Next time there will be serious consequences."

Felicity got up and moved towards the door, followed by Oliver in his wheelchair. She had opened the door already and was about to leave, but she was stopped by Laurel speaking once more.

"You took away the guy I wanted. That's why I hate you. And you turned him into something unrecognizable! Did you know that Oliver hasn't spoken to Tommy for weeks? Only because of you. You are a distraction and you destroy his life, inch by inch. One day he will wake up and realize that, and then he'll drop you and the bastard faster than hot coal."

"Laurel!" hissed Detective Lance, but his daughter didn't listen to him. She started another rant, one that Felicity didn't hear because Oliver caught her arm and pulled her with him out of the room.

The walk back to the car was spent in silence, as was the drive home. Digg looked at them in the rearview mirror a few times and shook his head. He asked what had happened and Oliver filled him in on the details, but after that there was silence again. Once they arrived back at the house, Oliver and Felicity hurried into the bedroom and Diggle went to look for the others and tell them about what happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked silently once he and Felicity were alone. Felicity didn't answer right away but sat down on the bed, pulled off her shoes and crawled under the sheets. Oliver followed her carefully after stripping down to his boxers. He wanted to touch her, to pull her towards him, but he wasn't sure if she'd want that right now. Finally, after long minutes spent in silence, she spoke.

"Laurel is right, you know. About me being a bad influence. Tommy is your best friend, and you haven't talked to him in weeks! What kind of a person am I that I keep you from your best friend?"

She was crying and it was breaking Oliver's heart. So he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Her head landed on his chest and blonde hair spilled over his torso. Her stomach was tucked firmly against his side and he could feel the baby move.

"Tommy and I had a falling out shortly before I was kidnapped. He was angry that Laurel was hurt about our relationship. I missed him, that's true, but I was afraid that he was going to look at me differently if I called him. Because I'm sitting in a wheelchair now. I can't party anymore, I can't drive anymore. I'm not the same guy who was Tommy Merlyn's best friend."

"You should call him and invite him for dinner. We could talk, the three of us. And if he can't accept it that you're handicapped now, he's not worth your friendship. But we should try, right?

_She said WE!_ It made his heart beat even faster and a grin appear on his face. He liked `we´ better than `you´ or `I´.

"You know, I love you. You're too good to me!" he whispered and kissed her again with the promise for more.

**AN: I guess you know what's going to come next, right? Haha! I do! :D Enjoy your Arrow-evening! **

**Olicity 4eva!**


	20. Afternoon delights - Chapter 19

**AN: So, this chapter is pure smut. If you don't like it, don't read it! **

**Highlander348: If you don't like my story that's very unfortunately. You say that this story is surreal because of how Felicity and Oliver behave. Maybe you should read my ANs before you say things like that. I already said that this story is AU because the chapters develop in a direction that we don't see in the show. So we can't really know how they'd behave. My story has a direction, maybe you just don't see it. I'm not dragging it out, I'm working towards a certain event. One that I already mentioned in a few ANs. If you think that my story is not worth reading, just stop reading it. **

**Everybody else: I hope that you still like this story and give me a little more time. **

**Oliver:**

After Oliver broke off the kiss, she crawled up to kiss him some more. The kiss heated quickly, leaving her breathless and with a frantic heartbeat. One of Oliver's hands crept up underneath her shirt and tried to pull it off of her. She simply let her hands run over his muscular and scarred torso. Soon he had rid her of her shirt and her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. This was the first time they've gone this far since the night the Arrow spent with her. So this was the first time Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak got intimate. It was something special. Callous fingers pushed her bra aside and revealed big and full breasts that he caressed lovingly.

"I'm fat." She whispered between kisses, but Oliver shook his head.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I want you so much right now, seeing how big you are. Seeing how I knocked you up and knowing that everybody can see it. You're mine!" he growled and bit her nipple.

Warmth spread in her body and made her core ache. A moan escaped her lips when he pushed her panties aside and slid one of his long, thick fingers into her wet heat. She cried out in pleasure and he chuckled into her ear. _God, she's so tight and so wet! I can smell her…I want to taste her! _So he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Her eyes darkened visibly and she started to push down his boxers.

Her hand was too small to completely clasp it around his hard cock and she groaned when she realized that.

"You are so….huge." she whimpered and slowly pumped him a few times.

"All for you, my love!"

He slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping only to pay special attention to her breasts. Once he'd reached his target and started eating her out like a pro. She screamed her lungs out, surely everybody in the house would hear her, clawed the sheets and her back arched upwards. Only a few moments later she came, her pussy fluids gushing out of her and wetting his face.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She said, feeling embarrassed at her body's reaction. But Oliver only grinned at her, wiped his face clean on the sheet and kissed her on the lips. When she tasted herself on him, she blushed even further and tried to duck away. But he caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Felicity, never ever apologize for something like that. You are so hot!" he whispered. She bit her lip and nodded. Then, without warning him, she hooked her leg around his hip and turned them around so that she was sitting on his thighs. With a feral grin she took his rock hard cock in her hand, raised herself and positioned his tip on her entrance. She teased him a few seconds, just rubbing him against her pussy lips and wetting him in her juices. Finally his tip caught in her entrance and she abruptly stopped her movement. They just looked at each other with big eyes, then Felicity simply let go and dropped herself on him. He impaled himself into her and both of them gasped out in surprise. Oliver, because she was so damn tight and wet and hot and it turned him on incredibly. Felicity, because he was too big and it hurt just in the right way. Her body was on fire and her mind went blank.

Since the pleasure was too great and made her weak in her bones, she leaned forwards and put her hands on his chest, her boobs lying heavily on his chest.

"Move, Oliver. Please…I can't." she whispered.

He grinned and gave her a passionate kiss, thrusting into her simultaneously. With every thrust her stomach and her boobs rubbed against him, and that turned him on even more. Felicity's inner muscles fluttered around him. A few more thrusts and she was close. With one more thrust she fell over the edge, screaming when the climax hit her. She wanted to ride out her orgasm, but he pulled out of her and rolled her off of him. When she looked at him puzzled he simply spooned her from behind and slid right back in. One of his arms were wrapped around her stomach, gently rubbing little circles onto her skin. Oliver put the other arm under her, so that her head rested on top of his muscular biceps. Tenderly he kissed her bare shoulder and hummed happily.

"I love you so much." She whispered, one of her hands grasped the one on her stomach and held it tight.

"I love you too. Both of you."

This time his rhythm was slow and gentle, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. His orgasm wasn't that close, so he took his sweet time to make this as pleasurable as possible for her. It felt like hours, lying there and whispering sweet nothingness at each other. Finally their conversation stopped and they simply kissed each other. Finally she came, but this time her orgasm didn't hit her like a brick wall, it was more like a gentle wave, lifting her up and carrying her to a pleasure she didn't know existed. He came only two thrusts later, emptying himself into her womb.

Afterwards they cuddled in bed, so wrapped up in each other that everything else faded away. They exchanged lazy kisses, Oliver tickled her or Felicity scraped his shin with her toes, just to feel him flinch in surprise behind her. They were happy in their little bubble, and they never wanted to leave. Finally Felicity broke the silence.

"I'm so glad we finally did this." She whispered against his sweaty chest.

"So am I. And I'm glad that we'll be doing this for the rest of our lives."

She actually blushed at that, something he found incredibly cute and sexy after what they just did. _If she's the only woman I'll ever have sex with from now on, I will die a happy man. Hell, if there is no sex but I'll be able to look at her every day for as long as we live, I'll die a happy man! How is it possible that I can love someone this much, after everything that happened to me. And my scars…I have to tell her. She deserves to know what she's in for, right? _She was tracing one of his scars with her index finger and her emerald green fingernail left a trail of fire on his skin.

"I've never told you about my time on the island. I should….I want you to know. If anyone can know, it's you."

"Shhhh." She says and lays her finger on his lips. Just because he could, Oliver took her finger in his mouth and sucked gently. Her eyes darkened once more, but she simply smiled at him. _No, there's nothing simple about her smile! It lightens up the room and pushes every bit of darkness from my heart._

"I know that you probably went through hell on Lian Yu. I've seen pictures of you from before the island, and you didn't have any scars. And I'm pretty sure that you weren't THAT much into archery. But please, don't tell me only because we're together and you feel responsible. Tell me because you want to. If you're not ready yet, I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere."

_She's a goddess! _

"But I WANT to tell you. You make me want to spill out my darkest secrets and my deepest fears. I wonder…I wonder why that is."

"Because you love me, Oliver."

His only answer was a grunt. Felicity looked at him with that mild gentleness in her eyes and his knees were pudding.

"I wasn't alone on that island. I…the story starts somewhere else, though. After the Gambit went down, my father and a crew member saved me. They had a life raft. Soon my dad noticed that the water wasn't going to be enough for the three of us. So he shot the other guy and then himself. But before he did that, he told me that our family's wealth was built on the suffering of others. He told me to survive and right his wrongs. Days later I washed up on the beach of Lian Yu. On my second day there I buried my father and got shot by a guy named Yao Fei. Later on he was my trainer and taught me the basics of survival. I was badly wounded when some army guys kidnapped me. They wanted to know where Yao Fei was, but I didn't give up his location. So they tortured me. I've never felt so much pain before. I thought I was going to die. But Yao Fei saved me. Later I teamed up with his daughter, Shado, and a guy named Slade Wilson and together we fought against the army dudes."

He told her everything. Talking about the island made his mind close off, he didn't pay attention to anything going on around him, only the memories of his time in purgatory were in his mind. Not even Felicity, who usually had all his attention, managed to make him relax. It took hours, but when he finally finished and breathed freely again, the weight of the memories not bearing him down anymore, he looked her in the eyes and noticed tears in them. She had been crying the whole time and he hadn't even noticed!

"Hey, I'm sorry Lis. I shouldn't have told you all of this. It was too much….shit."

"No, Oliver Queen, you listen to me! Never, ever again apologize for sharing something with me that is important to you, that burdens you or that is on your mind. I want to know this, and I want to bear the burden with you. What you just told me….you shouldn't have survived that much! Don't get me wrong, I love it that you survived. Otherwise I'd never find true happiness and everything, but that was SO MUCH! And you're still alive. You're a fighter, even though The Hood had some lousy methods. You, Mr. Queen, are a survivor. Don't let anyone take that away from you. And don't let anyone tell you anything else."

She kissed him again, only to show him her love and support, and he felt it with every fiber of his being. They only broke the kiss when Felicity yawned widely.

"I'm really sorry. It's been a stressful day and having sex with you was exhausting. No wait, right….we were making love…I know….but it sounds weird, making love. Because we already made something, and that's currently growing in my womb and making me eat things like fries dipped in chocolate shakes. Are there really any good words for what we just did? Breed? Be intimate? Procreate? Have Intercourse? Fornicate? God, please don't make me say it! Screwed? Shit, I didn't mean to say that out aloud. I mean…I'm just….nervous? And not sure how to call it. Do the deed? Put your ding-a-ding in my huha? Oliver, why don't you stop me from saying things like that?"

Her face was deep red, but Oliver didn't even notice. He laughed so hard that the whole bed was shaking and tears were streaming down his cheeks. When he saw her hurt look, he sobered immediately.

"Lis, I love your little rambles. As for what we did….there is no good explanation for it. Call it what you want, I call it making love. Cause that's the closest description you'll get for when two souls become one. And that is exactly what happened."

The hurt look disappeared and was replaced by one of joy.

"Oh Oliver, I love you. But….we should go to sleep. Get some rest. Don't you think?"

"Yes. I think so."

She didn't move to her side of the bed, she simply tucked herself firmer against his side and drew the blanket a little higher. Oliver put his arms around her and pulled her close, smelling her shampoo and hearing her heartbeat, it was the perfect lullaby.

**AN: I hope this wasn't a complete disaster. Smut is not my strength. Reviews are welcome…**


	21. QC - Chapter 20

**AN: This chapter is a little bit crazy. I'm still stunned by the premiere and the kiss and everything, so I haven't written anything in the last days. Shit. I wanted to bring a bit of light humor out in the world, so here we go. Oliver's crazy, Felicity's crazy, I'm crazy. Hope you'll like it anyway. Remember….women are strange, especially during their time of the month or when they're pregnant. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

Oliver called Tommy first thing in the morning. Okay, not first thing in the morning. He'd woken Felicity up with soft kisses on her naked shoulder and throat, moving on to her lips and then they'd made love. Sweet, slow and gentle. Afterwards they'd cuddled up and felt the Baby moving, exchanging once again lazy kisses. The perfect morning. Oliver had even made her breakfast and brought it to bed, so that she wouldn't have to get up. He was the perfect gentleman. Afterwards, while they were getting ready for work, he called Tommy and arranged dinner for this evening. Tommy sounded surprised that Oliver called him, but agreed anyway. He said he'd look forward to it.

Digg drove them to QC, where Walter was already waiting for them. Apparently Oliver had texted him the day before and asked him for a meeting. Felicity gave him a `See you later´ kiss and disappeared in her beloved IT department to, once again, save Queen Consolidated and the world.

Oliver followed Walter to the top floor and into his office. Fortunately QC had only a few stairs, and they could be avoided by using the Executive elevator. People looked at him with curiosity and disgust, but he completely ignored them. They could think or say what they wanted, but he wasn't going to let them get to him. Felicity would kill him if he did. And so would Thea, Roy or Digg. Walter, however, didn't like people looking at his step-son the way they did. He glared at everyone who did, and they immediately looked away. Even his secretary had to be glared at, but she wasn't a nice person to begin with. Only a temporary replacement for his real secretary that was in the hospital with a broken Femur. Poor woman had been hit by a car on her way to work.

Once Oliver and Walter had settled in and done some small talk, Oliver grew serious and leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Walter, I want to take up a position at QC and one day take over as CEO." He said.

Walter nodded and folded his hands on his desk.

"I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised. I feared that you were going to ask me to sell your shares or something similar. May I ask what evoked this sudden change of mind? Or should I ask Who?"

They grinned at each other for a second, then Oliver nodded. Walter's grin widened and he chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you have her in your life, son. She's a good person."

"She's the best, Walter. And she is part of the reason why I want to take responsibility. My father left me this company because he knew that I could be a good leader and make a change. I have a family now, and I'm a different man. I think it is time that I show the world who I really am. You know, one day I want to be able to take care of my family without my parents money. And it's not like I have anything else to do at home."

Walter chuckled again and shook his head.

"You know, before you met Felicity, I would never have thought that you would take any kind of responsibility at all. I have never seen someone change as fast as you. But I have to ask, are you sure about this? Because should you take over as CEO and then decide that it's not your thing, QC will not survive the fallout."

Oliver hesitated at that. Walter was right, taking over as CEO was a huge responsibility. He couldn't allow himself any other mistakes, especially if he'd be in the public eye again. But he had to do this. He actually wanted to do this! The Arrow couldn't save the city anymore, he couldn't make the city a better place for anybody. But Oliver Queen could, because Queen Consolidated could. This was a chance to do something right and good, and he wanted to take it.

"I'm aware of this. But this is the right thing to do, and I actually want to do this. I want to make a change. Obviously I didn't make my MBI while being stranded on the island, but I'm sure that I can learn everything I need to know. Could you show me? Train me to be CEO, so to speak."

"It would be an honor, Oliver."

They shook hands and smiled at each other in agreement.

"Would it be alright if we start next week? I would like to use the next few days to go over some personal things. And I have to ask you to keep your position as CEO until my kid is old enough to go to daycare. We….I want to be a good father rather than a good CEO, to be quite honest."

"Son, I doubt that you will be CEO within the next year. You take care of your child and learn everything about being CEO and QC, so that you can take over once you're ready. But for now, be a father, be a boyfriend. You deserve to have a family and you should enjoy every second you have with them."

"Thank you, Walter. I'll come in on Monday and we'll take in from there. I better go now….or roll, seeing that I'm sitting in a wheelchair."

"You do that. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that we have a new head of IT. Mark Gallanger. I wanted to make Felicity head, but I believe that it's not the time for that. Maybe you should go down and say hello."

"I can do that. At least as long as I don't have to GO there. That might turn out to be a problem."

Walter laughed at that and clapped the younger man on the back. Then Oliver turned around and wheeled himself out of the office, giving the staring secretary a charming smile. Walter watched the woman blush and quickly looking away. He shook his head in amusement. Even though Oliver was sitting in a wheelchair, he was still his charming self that could wrap any woman around his little finger with only a smile.

Oliver wheeled out of the elevator and into the IT department. He heard the shouting before he could even see Felicity. Apparently she wasn't very happy with someone and told that someone so in rather unfriendly words. When Oliver rounded a corner he could see Felicity standing in the door of her office, hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. In front of her stood Mark Gallanger, the new head of IT. Usually Gallanger was a confident man, but right now he seemed afraid for his life. Oliver couldn't blame him. An angry Felicity was bad enough, but a pregnant and angry Felicity was even worse.

"How could you? I don't know why QC hired someone as incompetent as you, but this is absolutely ridiculous! You clearly have no idea what you are doing and why you are doing it! But this…I…nobody touches my babies! Are we clear? Should this happen again, I will call Walter and have your lazy ass fired! And don't tell me that I have to respect you because you are my boss! You are an incompetent fool, and I simply refuse to bow to your stupid will!" Felicity screamed.

Gallanger seemed to shrink with every word she said and took a few steps back. What was Felicity talking about? Babies? He touched her babies? Or her real baby? That thought didn't go well with Oliver, and he wheeled forwards towards the angry blonde.

"Hey beautiful. Everything okay here?" he asked gently, and Felicity turned towards him.

Angry maybe wasn't the right word to describe her. Furious or murderous seemed more like it.

"Oliver! This….incompetent peace of shit touched my babies! I found him with his hands all over them! Have him fired!" she yelled.

Oliver chuckled, but when she narrowed her eyes at him, he immediately turned serious.

"Okay, how about you go and make sure that your babies are okay, and I'll talk to Mr. Gallanger and sort things out. Okay?"

The blonde nodded, glared one last time at her superior and disappeared in her office.

"Mr. Gallanger, would you come to the break room with me? I guess we should have a little talk."

The poor man nodded, deadly pale and sweating like crazy. Oliver closed the break room door behind them and asked the man to have a seat.

"Would you tell me what happened there?" he asked politely while he poured coffee in two mugs and put one of the mugs in front of Mr. Gallanger.

"I don't know, Sir…Mr. Queen, Sir. I know I'm new at this job and Felicity is sort of famous in the IT department. But I didn't do anything, I swear! And I most definitely didn't touch her baby! I would never do that, really!"

"What DID you touch?"

"When I came in this morning, I went into her office because she has some documents on her computers that I needed. I had just started the computer and the tablet, when she came into the office. She saw me, turned white and then red and threw her bag at me. I only managed to dodge it, but she came after me. I ran out of the office and she followed, that is when you showed up."

Oliver grinned at the man's uneasiness and discomfort.

"Felicity is extremely possessive when it comes to her computers and her tablet. Not even I am allowed to touch them. Don't take it personally. And the yelling was only this bad because of her pregnancy hormones. She has crazy mood swings all the time, and I get yelled at a lot. But she usually isn't like this. Please don't take it personally and don't punish her."

"You know, Mr. Queen, I have a wife myself. And she's had three children already. So I know a thing or two about pregnancy hormones. It's okay, and I'm not mad at her. But she has to accept that I'm her superior and that she has to do what I say. Otherwise things will….get complicated. And we don't want that, do we?"

Even though Oliver saw the man relax, he heard the threat in his voice.

"Mark, Walter has probably told you that the only reason why you get the job is that Felicity is pregnant and he wants her to have time for her family. You probably feel threatened by her, since she is brilliant and our first choice for head of IT. But I'm only telling you this once. Should she tell me that you treated her unfairly, should I hear that she is threatened by you or should I hear that you are anything but nice towards her, I will personally make sure that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Felicity is a Queen, she's my girlfriend and she will be my wife one day. Have some respect for her."

Gallanger paled again.

"I know that playing the boss card isn't nice, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that this woman is happy. She is happy in IT, doing her work. I highly doubt that she wants to have your job right now. So I'm asking you, man to man, to be nice to her and make her life easy."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then Gallanger nodded and stood up. He shook Oliver's hand and left the room. Oliver finished his coffee and wanted to leave too, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a certain blonde staying in the door, arms crossed over her chest and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Felicity." He mumbled and gulped.

If she heard his little speech, he would probably be a dead man in about ten seconds. Felicity took a few steps forward and sat down on his lap. He expected a kiss, but she held him at distance and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Oliver, I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Yelling at Gallanger was wrong and I will have to live with the consequences. You can't threaten everybody I disagree with." She said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, but I'm not sorry. I need you to be happy, Lis, and I need you to be save. Sitting in this wheelchair…I've never felt so helpless and useless!"

"But you are not. I made a mistake, not you. My life, my choice. I'll talk to Mr. Gallanger and I will apologize for my behavior."

"Okay. Just promise me that you'll be alright?"

"I'll be alright."

He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat for a few minutes. Then he sighted and gently pushed her off his lap.

"I have to go home and get ready for dinner. Go shopping, maybe. See you later?"

It was a question. He asked `you will be there, right? You're not mad at me?´. Felicity leaned forwards and gave him a lingering kiss.

"See you later, Oliver."

The billionaire smiled at his girlfriend while she got up and walked towards the door. Halfway out of the door she stopped and turned around one more time. There was a glint in her eyes and she bit her lip seductively.

"By the way, I'm usually not turned on by power, but hearing you play the boss card was incredibly arousing. I can't wait to be alone with you tonight."

She turned around and walked away, leaving behind an incredibly aroused Oliver who decided that he needed a cold shower, as soon as possible.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	22. Schizophrenia - Chapter 21

**AN: Okay, my chapters are getting worse and worse. In this chapter you'll find a recorded conversation between two people. I hope it's not too hard to follow the conversation and figure out who is who. Ehm….have fun reading and leave a review. **

**Oliver:**

It had been a few weeks since the dinner with Tommy, but both Tommy's and Oliver's schedule was so packed, that they didn't find a date for another dinner date. Oliver was at the company every day for at least eight hours, observing Walter and learning the basics of running a company. And Tommy helped Thea with Club Verdant, since Oliver refused to have anything to do with the Club and Thea was still too young to legally run the club. They met for drinks a few times, but only during Oliver's lunch break. Tommy had promised that they'd have their dinner date on Oliver's birthday, since he wouldn't be working that night.

It was something that Oliver looked forward to a lot, even if Felicity was due in that week and Oliver was freaking out about it. He didn't allow his girlfriend to carry anything heavier than an apple. When he had tried to stop her from carrying her tablet around, she'd yelled at him for a few minutes and locked herself away for the rest of the day. Needless to say that Oliver had apologized that night with a round of mind blowing sex and Felicity had forgiven him after her third orgasm. Besides his overprotectiveness they were great. They were really happy, and everybody around them noticed it. Thea and Roy had moved into the upper story of their house, thereby granting them some privacy and some much needed alone time.

There was something else on Oliver's mind as he lay awake in his bed with Felicity snuggled up to him. For weeks now, a certain piece of jewelry had burned a hole in his pocket. Maybe the time wasn't right to ask her, seeing that they'd only been together for a few short months. But he knew, deep in his heart, that Felicity was the woman he'd marry one day. So why not ask her? So far he'd lacked the courage to do so. A few times he'd started a conversation about their future, fully intending to finally asking the big question, but he always chickened out, taking the conversation to a less serious topic and avoiding the future altogether. Every time he did that, a flash of hurt would pass Felicity's eyes. He knew that she was concerned about their future together. After all, someone like Oliver Queen doesn't have a future with someone like Felicity Smoak. At least that was what she'd told herself when he'd overheard one of her monologues in the bathroom. He didn't correct her, but only because he didn't know what to say and how to say it.

These thoughts kept him awake at night, or early morning really, seeing that it was four a.m.! Mindlessly he played with a streak of Felicity's blonde hair that was sprawled across his chest. A sound on the window startled him. Someone was trying to open the window and gain entry! Carefully, as to not wake the woman next to him, Oliver grabbed the knife that he always kept on his bedside table, sat up and swung his legs over the bedside. Whoever it was, he wasn't going to be gentle with the intruder. The curtains bounced and quiet feet landed in the room. Oliver raised the knife, ready to throw it at the intruder, when something caught his eye. The guy was wearing a green hood and a bow. HIS green hood and bow! Was he getting schizophrenic now? Or was this a hallucination?

"We need your help. Something is going on." The Hood said, leaving Oliver speechless. Was that his voice? The guy was using the voice changer, so it could be anybody. But the feeling of panic that rose in him pushed all logical thoughts aside. Oh God, the electrocution did have side effects! He was losing his mind!

"Don't come closer! Whatever you are! I will kill you if you come any closer!" he whispered and positioned himself so that his body was shielding most of Felicity's.

"Woah, man! Relax for a second, would you? I won't kill you!" the Hood said, stepping back and knocking a vase off a table.

Of course the vase had to crash onto the floor and shatter into a million pieces. And the crash woke up Felicity, who shot out of bed and fell over the side. Oliver wasn't fast enough to catch her, but he helped her up as soon as she held out a hand for help. When Felicity saw the Hood standing in their bedroom, she stiffened, her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth as if to say something. But she remained silent. Okay, so this was no hallucination.

"You guys alight? I'm sorry about the vase, really, but you shouldn't threaten everybody that visits your bedroom at night. Wow, I just realize how grateful I am that you are wearing clothes! Anyway….can somebody please tell me how to turn off this voice changer crap?"

Felicity's face changed from surprised to amused in a matter of seconds. She got up to help the Hood-guy, but Oliver's hand shot out and stopped her movement.

"There's a button in the suit. Which brings me to the most important question. Who are you and why are you wearing my suit?" Oliver said, growling dangerously when the other man tossed the bow aside to search the suit with both hands.

"It's me. Roy." The hood said, turned off the voice changer and pushed back the hood. He had green paint around his eyes, but he looked really funny. The suit was too big for him, or he just didn't have enough muscles.

"Roy, what on EARTH are you doing in my suit and in my bedroom in the middle of the night! This better be important!"

Oliver's tone still wasn't friendly, and only when Felicity laid a calming hand on his chest did he stop trying to murder the younger man with his looks.

"Digg called me and said that he needed the Hood and apparently your suit is too small for his male parts or something. So he made me wear it and record a conversation between your crazy mom and Malcom Merlyn. It's really bad news." Roy said and tossed them the recorder.

Oliver caught it with ease and gave it to Felicity, who pressed the play button. At first there was only a static noise. Then a door was opened and closed, someone in high heels walked across a room and a chair was pushed aside. The someone in high heels (apparently Moira Queen herself) sat down.

"_Well, Malcom. You wanted to talk to me and here I am. What can I do for you."_

"_The Undertaking, it's happening tomorrow. We've lost enough time trying to get back Queen Consolidated, we can't wait for your company. Your son and his girlfriend, they have to disappear. Thea too! I will take care of her, you will take care of Oliver."_

"_What do you want from my children? They are of no use for our cause."_

"_No, but I would really like to have a relationship with Thea. Especially since I just found out that she's my daughter!"_

Oliver gasped and wanted to stop the recording, but Felicity held him back. This was important.

"_She can never know, Malcom! Neither can Oliver. Can't we just leave them out of this and do this without hurting them?"_

"_Do you still care for your children, Moira? After everything they've done to you? After they lied to you and stole your company, your money and your husband? That is pathetic."_

"_I don't care about them. But they have nothing to do with this. The Undertaking only affects the Glades, not all of Starling City."_

"_Oh I know. But your son is the hooded vigilante, and he has the List. That means that he will be able to figure out how to stop the Undertaking. If we kill him, nobody will be able to stop us. The Glades will fall, everybody in it will die, and I will have the chance to build a new city out of the ashes of the old one. It's the only way."_

"_You're right. I will see to it that their little home has a gas leak and a little explosion. You don't need to worry about them interfering with any of your plans."_

"_Good. I already have Thea. She's save in my mansion, and she'll be there until everything is over."_

"_When did you grab her?"_

"_On her way back from the club. Her little boyfriend wasn't there, but he'll probably die in your explosion. Don't mess this up, Moira."_

"_Please, Malcom. You know me. I never mess things up. I think the Gambit gave you a pretty good idea of what I'm capable."_

"_Good. We'll see each other tomorrow night, then? At eight in my office? We can watch the fireworks together, I have a spectacular view of the city from there."_

"_I'd like that very much. Until tomorrow Malcom."_

"_Moira."_

Moira got up and walked back to the door, closing it behind her. Then the recording stopped.

"We have to get out of here, right now!" Oliver yelled in pure panic.

Felicity nodded, quickly getting dressed and packing a bag with a few piece of clothes and her tablets. That had to be enough. Then she walked to the closed and grabbed a box that was hidden underneath her dresses.

"Oliver, I have something for you. I wasn't sure when to give it to you, of if you'd want it at all, but this will help you walk. You have to put it around your knee, and it will stabilize you. Oh, it might hurt a little, but I think that you need to be on your own two feet tonight." She said and gave the content of the box to Oliver. Her boyfriend didn't say anything. He simply opened the box and put the metallic braces around his knees. A sharp pain shot through his leg when they tightened immediately and small needles shot into his flesh. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell. But when he tried to stand up on his own, his knees could support his weight. Felicity smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, before grabbing their bag and heading out, the two vigilantes hot on her heels.

Diggle was already waiting for them in the car, and while they sped off, they saw someone enter their house. Only a few seconds later, a huge explosion rocked the streets and a fireball shot up. Their house was no more, but at least they were alive. A small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. Roy and Oliver were silent during the short drive to the foundry, too caught up in their thoughts to concentrate on anything else. Not even Felicity's touch could get through to Oliver. The pain was written all over his handsome features, and it hurt the blonde to see him like this.

But as soon as they'd arrived at the lair, Oliver started dressing up as the Arrow, getting ready to go out there and stop Merlyn.

"Stop!" Felicity said with as much authority as she could muster. "You can't go out there right now! We have to wait, gather some information and act then! Remember, we have time until tomorrow night at eight to stop Merlyn. So don't rush this. You need to sleep Oliver, and so do Digg and Roy."

"Felicity. Malcom Merlyn is out there, he has Thea and he is going to destroy the Glades! We don't have time to sleep! We need to find him!" Oliver growled angrily.

"No chance, Mister. You are going to get your cute little ass into one of those cots and you're going to sleep until I tell you that you can wake up. In the meantime I will gather all the information I can get, I'll hack the QC server and find out what's going on. And don't you dare fight me on this! I'm a pregnant woman! I will hurt you!"

Her glare was so intimidating, that all the men took a step back and Oliver dropped his bow. For a second he looked like he wanted to strangle her, but then he nodded and walked over towards the cots.

_Five hours. I give her five hours before I find Malcom myself._

**AN: The next chapter is bad. Really bad. I'm kinda afraid to post it. I've never written such crap. So be patient with me :D **


	23. The device - Chapter 22

**AN: I warned you, right? Worse chapter EVER! Especially the last part is kinda….freaky. But it felt right, so I'm not apologizing. Only warning you. I've actually finished the story and there will only be two more chapters. **

**Funny thing, I'm currently introducing by best friend to Arrow, and he loves it. We just watched Season One Episode Seven to Thirteen. And I was talking to myself about Season Three, and he snapped and hated me for spoiling things :D I'm pretty sure he wanted to duct tape and handcuff me, but he was too distracted by the Arrow. Thanks God :D Anyway, he said that Felicity and Oliver totally shouldn't be together (I might have slapped him at that), but then I remembered that I had the same thoughts in Season One. It's funny how fast I changed my mind and became Olicity shipper instead of a Lauriver shipper. Well, I guess that's Felicity's charm. She pulls everybody in and makes people love her, even though you don't notice at first. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Felicity:**

It had been eight hours since the boys had gone to bed and her little research project had started. Eight hours, and her headache was getting worse by the minute. Hacking into the QC mainframe had been easy, too easy really, but the Merlyn Global mainframe was a totally different thing. The only way to get into that mainframe would be to waltz into Merlyn Global and hack it from there. Impossible. Fortunately she'd been lucky with her other projects, and she now could wake up Oliver and the others and once again tell them what to do. Being bossy shouldn't feel this good, but it did. Another Braxton-Hicks nearly made her crumble over in pain. Childbirth was awful, but the child had to wait for now. She had a city to save!

Strong arms wrapped around her and brought her out of her thoughts. Oliver. He was awake. And he was nibbling on her ear, something that made her weak in the knees.

"I've been thinking about something Malcom said. Something I didn't realize before. Well, I did. But it got lost in the whole `We have to save the Glades´ mania."

Felicity got up and turned around, putting her arms around his waist to offer him some comfort. She knew what he was going to say now. It was the same thing that she kept repeating in her head over and over again. Thea. Thea wasn't Robert Queen's daughter, she was Malcom Merlyn's. She was Tommy's half-sister!

"Thea." The blonde said, and Oliver nodded.

"She told me that she suspected Mom and Merlyn having an affair, but I told her that our mother would never do that. But she did, and Thea isn't my sister."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Oliver still tried to hold it together and not break down completely.

"No, Oliver. What are you talking about? Of course she's your sister!"

"She's my HALF-sister. And she's Tommy's half-sister too! Oh God…."

"Oliver, look at me. Would you sacrifice your life for her? Do you love her more than almost anything else? Do you want to see her happy and know that she's save? Yes? Then she's your sister, one hundred percent. Family isn't always about blood. Tommy is your brother, isn't he?"

Oliver thought about that for a moment, then he nodded and took a step back. Digg and Roy were coming towards them, and he probably didn't want them to see him crying.

"Okay, while you had your little nap, I did some research. Queen Consolidated has bought Unidac Industries. And I've found some blueprints that are disturbing. I think that they're of an earthquake-machine. Now, I thought really hard about where you would put an earthquake machine so that it would only destroy a certain area. My best guess is that it's underground. In the old subway tunnels. But I've found security footage of a big box being loaded in one of Merlyn's warehouses. So maybe the machine is in there. I don't know. And I think I know where Thea is being held, but you're not going to like it."

"Where is it?" Roy asked.

"In Malcom Merlyn's office in Merlyn Global."

"We have to prioritize."

Everybody turned towards Digg. Apparently he was the only one who wasn't thinking about saving Thea first and foremost.

"If we don't stop the earthquake-machine, thousands of people will die. First the machine, then Merlyn. I know you want to save Thea, but I think the city is more important right now."

"There's nothing more important than Thea!" Roy yelled, his face red with anger.

Any second now he would attack Digg, Felicity could see that. So she moved between the two men and put her hands on Roy's shoulders.

"We're going to save her. And stop the Undertaking or whatever this is called. But Diggle is right. If we don't find and destroy this machine, thousands will die. And their blood will be on our hands. So I suggest that you and Digg go to that warehouse and check it out, while Oliver starts stalking out Merlyn's place. We have to find a way in there, and it's not going to be easy."

Oliver nodded and took one of her hands in his.

"They think we're dead. We have to use this opportunity. Roy, I have a spare outfit. You can use it. Please, go and find that machine. We will regroup here at five and see what we can do. But for now, please just do as we say. We will get Thea out of there alive."

The look Felicity gave him was one of gratitude and love. He still had her back, even though his first thought had been about Thea, too. But they had already reached a point in their relationship where he trusted her completely. If she said that they had to find the machine first, she was right. She would never risk his sister's life for nothing. The knowledge of his trust made her heart swell with love for this extraordinary man.

"Okay…I guess." Roy said.

Then the men suited up and left, giving everything they had to save the city they loved.

(_a few hours later_)

Felicity was chewing on a pen when the door of the lair burst open, and Roy and Digg stormed in. They were furious, and she couldn't blame them. It was almost eight p.m. and there was no sign of the machine or Thea or a way to get into Merlyn Global. Oliver hadn't called or texted, leaving the rest of Team Arrow worried. But there was nothing they could do about it.

"What the hell is he thinking? We have to act, right now! He should've been back at five!" Digg yelled, tossing his gun onto a table. Thanks God the safety was on, otherwise he probably would have shot something. Or someone. Probably someone who had Braxton-Hicks for hours and was ready to kill someone herself.

"I think you should head over there and check on him. Roy, I need you in the tunnels looking for the device. I've found the most possible location for it, and you will have to check it out. Take a bike, otherwise you won't make it there in time." The blonde said.

She tossed two comms to them and returned her attention to the computers in front of her. Computers she could deal with. Missing boyfriends and Brixton-Hicks, not so much. Unfortunately her computers didn't really tell her anything. At least nothing new. Oliver was still missing. As was the device. And Roy and Diggle were still on their way to save the world. Great.

"Blondie, can you hear me?" Roy asked and Felicity nodded, only to remember that Roy couldn't see her and she had to talk to him.

"Yes Roy, loud and clear. Are you there yet?"

"Sure looks like it. There is a thing here."

"Describe it to me!"

"It….is big. There are wires. And a timer."

"Seriously. That's all you can come up with?"

"Not everybody is a genius, blondie! Work with me here! Wires!"

Felicity had to grin, even though that was probably the worst thing to do in a situation like this.

"Okay Roy, I need you to tell me what kind of wires you see."

**Oliver:**

When Digg had found him, he hadn't yelled at him and he hadn't been mad. One look at him had been enough to convince the older man that something was horribly wrong. So Digg had taken up the binoculars and looked into Merlyn's office, only to see Thea bound to a chair and Moira and Malcom talking with glasses of Champaign in their hands. This was seriously sick! Together they had taken out a few security guards and gained access to the Executive floor, only to find it empty. Thea's chair was tripped over and the glasses were shattered on the floor. A part of the wall was open, probably a doorway to a panic room or something.

Oliver and Digg raised their weapons and slowly entered the room.

It was no panic room, it was an arsenal. Every weapon imaginable could be found in it. But those weapons belonged to a certain man in a dark hood that stood on the other side of the room with Thea and Moira bound at his feet.

"You are late, Mr. Wannabe Vigilante. Haven't you heard, the real vigilante is dead. You can join him in a few minutes." Merlyn said and shot at them.

The following minutes passed in a blur.

Shots were fired, arrows missed their target, the fight was taken onto the roof, Digg was hit. The Dark Archer was strong and fast, and he could easily beat Oliver who hadn't fought for months. He was strangling him from behind, determined to end him. And Oliver was close to giving up. What was there left to fight for? Suddenly a voice in his ear called his name. Felicity. The comms were still on. With all the strength he had left, he grabbed one of the Dark Archers arrows and pushed it through his shoulder into his enemy's heart.

Felicity was yelling at him. Why was she yelling at him? The blood loss and pain nealy made him black out. Suddenly Digg was there. And then he was gone, saying he'd take Felicity to a hospital. The baby was coming? Oliver wanted to follow his friend, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he move? Felicity. She was still talking to him. Telling him, that they'd disabled one device but another one had leveled the east side of the Glades. CNRI. She told him that Tommy was at CNRI to help Laurel, and that he had to get Tommy. He struggled to get up. Everything blurred around him. His head hurt. His chest hurt. Pain. Then he was on his motorcycle, making his way through deserted streets. Destruction. Everywhere. Smoke and Fire, he could barely breathe. Finally he arrived at CNRI. Laurel was save. She was with her father. Tommy wasn't. Where was Tommy? The building was in flames. It was destroyed. Tommy was in there. He had to get in there.

Oliver called his best friends name. An answer. Someone was answering him. Tommy! A brick was lying on his chest. A pipe was embedded in his chest. He was going to die. Oliver begged him to stay with him. Oliver told him about Thea. That she was Tommy's sister. Tommy smiled. Tommy stopped breathing. The world stopped spinning. Only for a second. Then a woman screamed. Who was it? The comm. It was Felicity! She was screaming! She was in labor! Felicity. Their baby. He had to get to her. Tommy. He couldn't leave him. But he had to. For his family. Hands grabbed him and pulled him into a car. Roy was there. And Thea. They were talking to him. He couldn't understand them. Everything hurt. His head, his chest, his knees.

Felicity screamed again, and he screamed with her. Felicity. He had to get to her! They stopped at the hospital. Thea tore his clothes off his body. The wound. She pressed something against his wound. Pain. Everything burned. Paramedics pulled him out of the car. Felicity! He had to get to Felicity! A needle was stabbed into his neck. He felt tired. His legs gave out. He was on the floor. Strong hands grabbed him. Thea yanked the comm out of his ear. Roy pulled her back. Felicity screamed. Digg. Where was Digg. Why wasn't he helping him? Then there was blackness. A lot of blackness. Blackness and fear. Felicity. His last thought was of her. And the baby. It had to be okay.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to an all new Flash episode tomorrow! **


	24. A child - Chapter 23

**AN: THIS IS IT! Okay, this is only almost it. Only one more chapter after this. I actually like this chapter, and that's something that happens….not very often. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and get your mind off of tonight. I have to admit, I have tears in my eyes every time I think about what will happen. Poor Oliver, poor Team Arrow, poor Nyssa, poor Detective Lance. Not so poor Laurel, but only because I can't stand her. One day she'll get someone killed.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Oliver:**

Oliver opened his eyes, afraid of what he was going to see. He'd been awake quite some time now. But he'd been too weak to open his eyes. The memories of the quake, the fight with Malcom and Tommy had haunted him in his nightmares. When he'd waken up, there was a steady beep of a heartbeat. That's the only sound he was able to hear for a long time. Next came the steady breath of another person. A breath he knew only too well. Felicity was somewhere in the room. And next to Felicity were three other people, but he couldn't say for sure whom it was. And finally there was the cry of a baby. The cry was the only reason he fought to open his eyes.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked next to him when she saw his eyelashes move.

A hand touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Felicity was lying in the bed next to his, a hand stretched out to him. Someone had pushed their beds together and removed the barriers between them so that they practically shared one big bed. Digg, Roy and Thea all sat in chairs on the other side of Felicity's bed. And Felicity, she practically glowed with joy. _Oh God, she is absolutely stunning. _

"Lis." He mumbled, his throat too dry to speak full sentences. Thea got up immediately and fetched him a glass of water. She even held it to his lips so that he could drink without spilling anything. Only then did he realize the immense pain in his knees and chest and that he couldn't move his left arm. A large bandage was wrapped around his naked chest and arm, pinning the arm to his side.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to his girlfriend, nervous about her answer.

He remembered things now, things from before he blacked out. Even though most things were still a blur, he could clearly remember her screams and Digg telling him that Felicity was in labor. Now he had to know what was going on. Was she alright? Was the baby alright? The woman next to him smiled even brighter and gently wiped a pearl of sweat off his brow. Her small fingers curled around his jaw and directed his gaze towards Diggle once more. Only then did he notice the tiny infant in his bodyguard's arms. He was confused for a second until he realized that this was his baby. His own flesh and blood. Felicity stretched out her arms for the child, and Digg gently put his baby in her arms.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet your son." Felicity whispered with tears in her eyes. They were tears of joy, he quickly realized. Tears that started to form in his own eyes. Ignoring the pain and the protest of his family he pushed himself up and scooted over into Felicity's bed. She leaned towards him and put her back against his right shoulder, leaning into his loving embrace. Even though he could barely move his left arm, he lifted it and placed it on his newborn's head, right next to Felicity's.

"Have you…a name? Does it have a name?" he asked hesitantly.

Someone cleared his throat, but Oliver couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend and their child.

"He. He has a name, but not officially. I didn't want to do this without you."

Did it bother Felicity that he'd just called their child `it´? Okay, maybe that wasn't the most sensible thing to do, but he was overwhelmed by everything that had happened. He was a father. He had a family on his own now. His mother had tried to kill him. Thea was Malcom Merlyn's daughter. Tommy was dead. The Glades were destroyed by a device build by a company owned by Queen Consolidated. He had been able to walk for a few hours. Roy had dressed up as the Arrow. He was a father. He had a family on his own now. His heart was beating too fast and all his senses were on high alert. Something smelled amazing. Was that Felicity? Or the baby?

"How long? How old is he?"

"You were out of it for two days. So…he's two days old."

"What name?"

Felicity actually blushed at that and only started to talk when Thea put a soothing hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Apparently his sister and his girlfriend had bonded over the last two days. Or they had bonded more than before, than during his absence.

"I'd like to call him Thomas Jonas Queen. But if you have another name in mind or don't like it, that's okay. Maybe it hurts too much? Okay, the name is a stupid idea, I just thought…"

Her rambling was interrupted when Oliver turned her head and silenced her with a lingering kiss. When he pulled back she looked surprised and flushed.

"It's perfect. Really. I couldn't think of a better name. And I love both of you." He whispered before he kissed her again.

Someone cleared his throat and they broke apart. Walter stood in the door with a doctor by his side, and he was grinning widely at the little family gathering in front of him.

"I've heard that Oliver is awake and decided it was time to formerly meet my grandson. How are you Oliver? And Felicity? Have you recovered?" Walter asked and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. But the doctor started talking before anybody they could respond.

"Mr. Queen, I'm glad to see that you're awake again! And you seem to be doing extraordinary good, seeing that you were stabbed by an iron bar and had to walk around with your bad knees. I trust Mr. Merlyn has talked to you about everything?"

_What is he talking about?_ Fortunately Felicity could sense his confusion and asked the doctor what he was talking about.

"Mr. Merlyn financed a huge research that found a solution for your problem. We have constructed implants that could replace your kneecaps and the destroyed muscular tissue. Do you understand what it means?"

Felicity nodded and Oliver shook his head. This was typically Felicity, she knew big words like that and left him looking like the last idiot. Which he was, naturally, but somehow she loved him anyway.

"It means that you will be able to walk again, Oliver."

"Your fiancée is right, Mr. Queen. But not only will you be able to walk again, your knees will be stronger than ever. The material we would use is something completely new that we just discovered a few months ago. It's the strongest and most flexible metal you could possible find. Miss Smoak here told me that you are into extreme sports. With these new prostheses you wouldn't even notice a jump from a thirty feet building."

"And you're telling me that Tommy did all this?"

"Yes. Mr. Merlyn provided us with enough money and resources to finance the research. He told us about your….accident and that you were supposed to get new knees. But I thought that he had talked to you about it."

"He hasn't."

"Okay. I'm sorry, sir. You can discuss this with your family and tell me your decision another time. Have a good evening, Mr. Queen. You will be able to go home tomorrow."

The doctor nodded once and left the room. When he was gone there was only silence. Everybody was shocked about what the doctor had said. About what Tommy had done.

"Wait. Fiancée?" Oliver asked and looked at Felicity. The woman blushed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Look man, we told them that you were engaged, otherwise they wouldn't have let you stay in the same room." Digg explained. Was he waiting for Oliver to get angry? He didn't feel angry, not one bit. He just felt happy and content to be with his family and a little bad for feeling this good shortly after his best friend's death.

"Okay. I was going to ask you anyway, Lis. But I guess we can talk about that another time."

Felicity smiled brightly and nodded. Suddenly the bundle in her arms started to fuss and scream. Oliver looked down at Tommy, and for the first time he could see his son's eyes. They were bright and blue and looked so much like Felicity's. And then his tears just didn't stop. The playboy by day, vigilante by night just sat there, hugged the love of his life, looked at his newborn son and cried like a baby. Pun intended. A small hand gripped his forearm and gave it a comforting squeeze. Thea.

"We'll leave you guys alone and come back tomorrow to pick you up. We need to rest. And there's still so much to do about mom….see you tomorrow, brother." She said, kissed the three of them goodbye and disappeared with the others. Only Digg stopped at the door and turned around to say one last thing.

"Guys, you need to rest. And maybe talk a little. I'll take care of Thea and make sure that the press won't bother her."

"What is he talking about? What's going on with the press?" Oliver asked once his bodyguard had left.

"Well, the press caught wind that your mother was involved in the quake. They…well, they kinda hate her. A lot. The only reason they're not currently trash talking about us too is because of your very public fallout with her. The police was here to question you, but you were still unconscious. So I answered Detective Lance's questions. It's okay. He won't bother you anytime soon." His girlfriend answered. Slowly she opened her top and put the baby next to her breast so that he could drink.

Oliver watched them for a few minutes, totally caught up in this one perfect moment.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry about Tommy. It's my fault." Felicity whispered next to him and brought him out of his musings. He frowned and looked down at her.

"I should have thought about the possibility of a second device. I'm the genius in the team, I should have known. Had I known, I could've stopped it and Tommy would still be alive. You are allowed to be mad at me, or at Thomas. Since he's the reason that my IQ isn't as high as usually. Pregnancy messes with one's mind, you know? No please, don't blame our son. Blame me, that's okay. You can hate me all you want."

She looked sad and hugged Thomas a little tighter than before. She even started to scoot away from Oliver. But his arm around her waist stopped her. He looked mad when he forced her to look at him. The hand on her chin was too strong and hurt her.

"Lis, you are ridiculous! I would never hate you for doing this! Is it your fault that Tommy wanted to save Laurel even though she's been everything but nice lately? Is it your fault that Malcom decided to level the Glades? Is it your fault that my mother decided to assist him instead of doing the right thing and warning the people? Is it your fault that I wasn't strong enough? If I've learned one thing over the last couple of months it is that you can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens. You managed to disable the first device, right? And that saved a lot of lives."

Felicity nodded, but he knew that she still didn't believe him. She still doubted him. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it now, only be patient with her and show her every single day that their story was the most incredible love story out there, and nothing could change that. They were meant for each other, they were soul mates. A little earthquake wouldn't pull them apart!

_Whoever is out there, watching over us, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you for this wonderful family and my chance on happiness and love. _

**AN: What do you think? Happy ending? Not so happy ending? Doubtful Felicity…oh God! So not good! Right? :D Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	25. A promise - Epilogue

**AN: This is the end, you know….(If you hear music in your head right now, you understood me!) I can't believe that it's over, that makes me sad :( But since I'm too nervous about tonight, I decided to post this last chapter now. And I'd like to announce a sequel. It's not going to be story like this, but a collection of One-Shots. For you Bones fans out there, read the story Roots and Wings by razztaztic. Even those unbelievers that don't watch Bones should read it. It's truly amazing! Anyway, enjoy this epilogue and the next Arrow-episode :D**

**Felicity:**

Felicity sat on her rocking chair on their patio. She had her glasses on her nose and a knitting kit in her hands. Maybe that was clichéd, but what was an eighty year old woman supposed to do? With a smile on her face she watched Tommy, Sara and Will play tag with their children, her grandchildren. Granted, her own children were getting old and couldn't keep up with the younger ones, but the group enjoyed it nevertheless. Someone came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, giving her a loving kiss to the neck.

Oliver looked stunning, even though he was eighty-three years old. His hair was completely white, not one grey streak could be found. He was still muscular and tall and looked like a Greek God. He didn't even need glasses, for heavens sake! Age hadn't been that kindly towards her. Her hair was grey and white and thin, her eyes worse than ever and her left leg was too weak. Most of the time she felt great pain while walking. It was so bad that Oliver had to carry her up the stairs every evening, something he did gratefully. But no matter how old and ugly she looked, he still loved her like on day one. And he made sure she knew it. Every day for over fifty years he had told her how much he loved her and how much he needed her in his life.

"Are you okay, love?" he whispered and sat down in his own chair, right next to hers. This was where he belonged, he'd said when he'd placed the chair there for the first time. His place would always be right next to her.

"Yes. I just….I thought about how lucky we are." She answered, smiling softly as he took her hand and kissed it. He spent a lot of time kissing her. One of his hobbies, he sometimes joked.

"We are very lucky."

In that moment Tommy turned around and watched his parents kiss. He smiled, and his siblings followed his gaze. Their parents were one of a kind. There hadn't been a day where the two of them hadn't acted completely in love and had shown their love in one way or another. Sometimes it had been awkward, sometimes it had been cute. But being a child of Oliver and Felicity Queen meant to be loved, to be protected and to be appreciated. They couldn't have had a better life.

"Mom! Dad! Stop making out! There are children present!" Will yelled, and his parents broke apart, grinning like the cat that ate the canary (pun intended).

"My dear son, I am allowed to kiss your mother all I want on our golden wedding anniversary. It's not every day that you celebrate being married for fifty years!" Oliver yelled and glared at his youngest son playfully. But Will just laughed and shook his head.

"Dad, we all know that the two of you are `celebrating´ your wedding daily!"

Felicity blushed. Yes, even after being married to Oliver Queen for fifty long and wonderful years, she still blushed like on the first day they met. And Oliver still found it to be one of the most adorable things in the universe.

"Daddy, what do you mean by celebrating? Gamps and Grandma don't have a party every day!" nine year old Emily Queen said and gripped her father's leg. Now it was Will's turn to blush.

Oliver took pity on him and called Emily over. The girl climbed on his lap and looked at him with bright blue eyes, his own eyes.

"Emily, I'm going to tell you a story.

Over sixty years ago, there was a very rich and very rude man. This man thought that the whole world belonged to him. One day he got lost at sea, and it took him five years to come back home. And when he got home, he was a different man. One day he met this very smart and very beautiful young woman. He immediately fell in love with her. But they couldn't be together, because the man kept his distance. He pushed her away and hurt her. One day, a bad woman kidnapped the man and nearly killed him. But the very smart and very beautiful woman came and saved him. She also told him, that they were going to have a baby. And in that moment everything changed for the man. He had a family now, and he wanted to take care of his family. So he vowed to himself that he would love them, all of them, for as long as he would live. And today, fifty years ago, the man made the woman a promise, to be there for her in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, during fights, during misunderstandings, during bad moods, during everything that could hurt their relationship. In order not to forget about his promise, the man showed his wife every day that she was the most precious thing in his life."

Felicity had tears in her eyes as her husband told their granddaughter their story. He'd told it his kids and grandkids a thousand of times, but it still made her cry every time. Oliver was a good man. The best man. A true blessing.

"Grandpa Ollie, I don't think that you are rude. Grandma likes you, and if she likes you, you are nice." The young girl said and everybody chuckled.

"You're right, Em. Your grandpa is the nicest man in the world." Felicity whispered, leaning close to give both of them a kiss.

"And your grandma is the most beautiful woman in the world." Oliver said.

"And my Aunt Sara is the smartest person in the world!" Emily screamed, jumping off Oliver's lap and running right into the arms of her favorite Aunt. Everybody turned their attention back to the game, but Oliver and Felicity remained curled up next to each other, holding each other as close as possible.

"I hope I held my promise and showed you that I meant it, what I said fifty years ago. I hope you know that."

Felicity nodded solemnly, slowly kissing her husband's white head.

"And I hope you know that I promised to love you until the day we die. And I will show you every day for the rest of our lives how serious I was back then and how serious I still am." She replied.

She closed her eyes, happy to have some quiet and undisturbed time with her husband.

Yes, they'd made a promise all those years ago. A promise she hadn't regretted one second. A promise that was made again every day when they looked at each other, touched each other and kissed each other. A promise they were never going to break.

_I love you, precious. And from this day forward, you will be my everything. My purpose. My heart. My soul._

**AN: Okay, I'd like to say some famous last words…I'll miss you guys :D And your reviews :D But I hope you liked my story, I hope it didn't disappoint you too much. See ya!**


End file.
